The House Mate
by Moon Of Jupiter
Summary: AU, AllenXLenalee.Lenalee runs away from home in order to find a summer job. Who will she meet? working in a pub in the dangerous part of the city as a waitress....... Story's NOT mine! I translated it tho. Pls review! If you squint LaviXKanda....
1. Finding the beginning

Disclaimer: The following story does NOT belong to me!! What i mean is that the WHOLE story doesn't belong to me AT ALL! I have had the privledge to come accross it in the forums and have TRANSLATED it. The original source for this story is (it's in chinese):  
h t t p : / / t i e b a . b a i d u . c o m / f ? k z (equals) 2 5 6 9 5 9 7 6 4  
(Note: words in brackets, replace with the symbol)  
Original author is J泷Z. I will only take the credit for translations.

Disclaimer's Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man is owned by Hoshino Katsura.

Warning: If you squint, there's Yaoi (LaviXKanda), But it's a AllenXLenalee fic. AU and also a little OOCness.

* * *

**Part 1: Finding - The beginning.**

She was lost among the tall concrete prefectures of the street, the beating rays of the sun dissolving anyone's will, if it weren't that she was at the age of rebellion, her never giving up spirit, she would've fainted already.

The people on the streets, almost nearly, all turned to look at the poor girl holding bags and bags of "stuff", bewildered looking left and right. Yes, she was indeed a pretty girl, but no matter how attractive, being lost under the beating sun for 3 hours with sweat running down your back and face, and almost looking frantic, it's hard for anyone to admire.

"Tsk, poor girl, and so young too, having to work at this age."

"Yes, yes, but the youth of this generation is becoming like that these days."

The surrounding noises becoming even louder, the girl rubbed her temples helplessly, thinking of how upset her brother would be if he found out. Maybe even to the extent of hugging her, heartbroken exclaiming "I won't let my precious little sister go outside, how can I bear it."

Ah, yes. She just remembered, she had run away.

Recalling how she escaped, she executed a sigh. They don't have enough money to pay for two people's schooling expenses, that's why she wished to get a summer job, but she never thought that her brother would refuse! So she ran out herself--Forgetting to bring the city map, now that was a big mistake.

"Hey there young lady, you seem lost." A friendly voice trailed from behind her. She turned around immediately, the flicker of orange hair gave her a fright.

_"Hm?."_ She thought _"So there are people in this generation still dye their hair this untasteful shade of orange."_

"You don't have a place to live, right?" He asked "I have a spare room to rent at the bottom of my apartment, but you'll be renting it with someone else though. Would you like to consider it? Rent's cheap." The absolute genuine smile plastered on his face.

The girl thought for 5 seconds, then nodded.

"Ok, follow me."

"Wait!" The girl suddenly seemed to remember.

"yeah?" The orange head man turned around, finding the 3 big bags of hers.

"Can you help me carry some please?" Her smile was gentle like a flower, her eyes seemed to have a twinkle in them like the stars in the night sky, causing the young man slightly gasp with awe to himself.

Does he have a reason to reject such cuteness?

He sighed at the heaviness of his arms, why didn't he have that type of magnetic attraction?

The girl behind him innocently poked her tongue out, happily thankful at the good fortune she had met today.

* * *

Translator's Note: Hope you guy's like it as much as me. I haven't posted a lot at the moment but the story's finnished I just need time to do the translations.

To: J泷Z (If you are here and reading this), mail me or cry out for me in baidu if you are not happy with the translations

Thanks.


	2. Arrived at the beginning

Disclaimer: The following story does NOT belong to me! I have only Translated it! anyone who want's the original source (chinese) go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer.

Disclaimer's Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

Warning: Story is AllenXLenalee fic. If you squint you may see LaviXKanda. AU and also little bit of OOCness.

(dedicated to promoting more AllenXLenalee! XD)

* * *

**Part 2 – Arrived at the beginning.**

The stairs was just a normal slab of concrete, nothing particularly fancy, just serving its purpose. The dark gloomy bluish-grey colour depressing, sun streamed out from a corner of the second floor, but not enough to give you warmth. If you lift your head you'll be able to see a large spider web not far, it's threads opaque, reflecting the light emitting slightly the wonderful colours of the rainbow as if to bring a smile to a face. This place should have more than just one "artistic" feature, other than the spiders' web, right?

"Welp, we're here."

They had arrived at a dimly lit place in front of an old, and what seemed to be repainted, door while she was half way through her day dream. The orange haired man pointed at the old door, which seemed to have a very heavy smell of rust, and grinning, he pulled out the keys and handed them to the her.

"..." She stared at the shiny keys in her hand, and sighed lightly.

_"Wonder how would the place be like? Hope it's not someplace spooky."_ She inserted the key into the keyhole, turning it with a loud "click", the door opened slowly.

_"Hmmm…...The door wasn't as bad as I thought……well at least it was easily opened."_ She thought to herself as she carefully peeped inside.

The place was clean.

She saw the balcony at first sight, and although it was just a concrete floor, on the balcony sat a few flower pots containing her favourite orchids. It was then she remembered that there was another person living here already, so she'll be living with someone else.

_"Wonder what the person's like?"_ She thought tilting her head slightly, but shook the thought away shortly.

_"Whatever"_ She thought. she was after all a black belt at Taekwondo, she'll be able to handle it whoever it is.

Snapping out of her daze, the girl started to look around. At the front of the door was a small area where you can put your shoes, it was simple but useful. There was a lounge area where there sat an old but not yet broken sofa and a pretty good television, and then there were the two bedrooms side by side. Opposite the bedroom doors, there was another room, door closed. She assumed that was the bathroom.

_"Yep, this was what you called a simple but cosy home."_ She nodded in agreement to her thoughts then brought in her big and small bundles on one big heave.

All she had to do next was to meet the person that she'll be sharing with, right? She brought her things to the front of a bedroom door.

"Is there……someone in here?" She swallowed, and opened the door.

--No one.

"Whew……" She let out a breath, and took her things inside.

The room was empty, with only one bed, one empty wardrobe and one desk.

_"So this is the empty room….."_ She thought then started to do her unpacking.

That owner just gave her the keys and disappeared, he seems to live upstairs.

Thinking about it, she should really go upstairs to ask his name, after all it was him who had helped her and prevented her from sleeping on the street.

"Creak…." Someone turned the door knob, she turned around to see the orange hair man enter with a bucket of water.

"Ah! By the way there's no water here, you will actually need to go fetch it from down stairs. You can ask your house mate to help you, he's quite a nice guy and should help you"

"Oh. Thanks." She said taking the water from him, she tilted her head up "Sorry, I still don't know your name, my name is Lenalee Lee. Nice to meet you."

"Oh yeah! Sorry, the name's Lavi very happy to meet you, Lenalee." He's smile as bright as the sun, Lenalee froze for a second but started giggling as well.

"Yeah, I'm very glad I've met you too, Lavi."

"..." Wow, she is pretty, Lavi silently thought, he stared at her beautiful violet eyes thinking.

* * *

Translator's Note: Thanks! J泷Z!


	3. Meeting the House Mate

Disclaimer: The following story does NOT belong to me! I have only Translated it! anyone who want's the original source (chinese) go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer.

Disclaimer's Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

Warning: AllenXLenalee fic. If you squint you may see LaviXKanda. AU and also little bit of OOCness.

(dedicated to promoting more AllenXLenalee! XD)

* * *

**Part 3 – Meeting the housemate.**

"Lavi?...Why are you bringing a girl here to look around...?" A slightly unhappy tone of voice trailed from behind him, so she tilted sideways to see who was standing behind him to find a flash of white hair.

"Who's this? Lavi."

"Oh! Err…..your back beansprout. Err……you see, that's your new housemate."

"Huh?!" The silver haired boy, called 'Beansprout', stared at the dark haired violet eyed girl standing beside Lavi , a confused expression on his face. 3 seconds later a warm smile crept back on to his face, he put out his right hand in a gesture of sincerity.

"Hi, I'm Allen Walker. Pleased to meet you."

"Oh, Hi! I'm Lenalee." She was no more surprised than the boy himself, his white hair was strange after all.

"Hehe, don't mind him Lenalee. He's hair was like that when he was born……err I still have some things to do, I'll be going now! " Then ran off as if he's tail was on fire.

"That rabbit." Allen sighed feeling slightly depressed, "Didn't even tell me that someone was moving in."

"Err…...I'm really sorry……um……it's all my fault. I got lost and didn't have anywhere to go so I asked Lavi for his help….." She said bowing her head and fidgeting like a child who done something wrong, her dark hair draped down next to her ears diligently like curtains.

"Err……um……No no no, it's not your fault, err having a housemate should be good um……err……" Allen stuttered nervously, he lifted his hand to swipe at the air in a 'no worries' gesture but found that he didn't know what to do with them.

"Daijoubu, Allen-kun." Lenalee replied lifting her chin up and giving him a big smile which shone like the stars in the night sky, he nodded his head.

"So Allen-kun is from overseas? You speak our national tongue well, ne."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm British but I bet you don't see much people with the strange white hair though." Allen smiled carelessly slightly pulling at this own silver threads.

"So, what made you move out Lenalee?"

"Me? I wanted to find a job, does Allen-kun know of any vacant jobs I can get. I live very far away from the city so I'm not too familiar around here."

"Huh? Yeah I can help, but for Lenalee……I don't know if you can handle it though….." Allen replied scratching his head in an unsure tone of voice "The job I have in mind is quite tiring….."

"So, what is it?" Lenalee asked looking at Allen curiously and silently wondering what kind of job does this gentle boy do.

"Um…...waiter."

"Eh? That shouldn't be that tiring." Lenalee smiled again "I can do that."

"No! The point is, its the customers. They're hard to please. And plus, you're a girl….."

"Sounds like Allen-kun is biased……"

Allen took a step back, he was getting this funny feeling. Lenalee WAS smiling wasn't she? But the cold air sending shivers down his spine told him otherwise.

"You……you do seem very strong, Lenalee. Haha…..ha….." He laughed dryly "I shouldn't worry now, though putting a lady at risk is not my style."

"..." The cold suddenly disappeared, Lenalee's smile was back to her innocent warmth again. That scared Allen, he now knows what they meant by "Women are the scariest living creatures."

Suddenly he came to understand why his adopted father never married...

* * *

Translator's Note: Thanks! J泷Z!


	4. The corner back lane

Disclaimer: The following story does NOT belong to me! I have only Translated it! anyone who want's the original source (chinese) go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer.

And thanks** aStIg101** for your review sniff sob your the only one so far!

Disclaimer's Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

Warning: AllenXLenalee fic. If you squint you may see LaviXKanda.  
AU and also little bit of OOCness.

(dedicated to promoting more AllenXLenalee! XD)

* * *

**PART 4 – The corner back lane.**

If you turned left on the street at the bottom of the rented apartment, you would find there was a very narrow lane. The walls on both sides are covered in moss, sickening smells of deteriorating fish and alcohol floated in the air.

Through the lane there was a moderately busy street. Here you would find many various kinds of people about (not your average ones i might add). Corner stores, druggies, people playing football on the streets, gangsters and those that sell their souls to the devil.

Because of the kind of people here, they call it the "Dangerous back street".

On a other corner of the street, there was a bar who made host to most of the various people on here. Therefore this place was also a dangerous place.

There were not many people that wanted to work here as waiters, therefore the pay was high, and they were always in need of staff.

Although there was Allen, but there was only so much one person can handkle. Plus, everyday he would have to deal with all the various kinds of people who came in and out of here, which, Allen thought, was extremely tiring.

"So, is this the place then?" Lenalee asked smiling and looking up at the colorful flashing shop sign.

"……" He jumped in shock at cold air which started to creep up his spine. Shaking his head in an attempt to rid of the slight fear he was feeling, he realized for a fact that this girl in beside him was even more dangerous than anyone else around here.

(They entered)

"Boss, here's the new person I that I mentioned the other day"

" Don't worry, she's very strong." Allen said to a man while patting his shoulder to reassure him.

"Re……really……?" The man replied timidly. He had a scared expression on his face. A streak of white hair fell in front of his face with the rest of his black hair neatly combed back.

He had a black cape on, the glint of his sharp teeth just merely visible. If it weren't for his gentle expression, he would've been quite scary.

_Looks like the mythical vampire?_ Lenalee thought to herself quietly, while a smile began to emerge, eyes squinting, lips curling upwards, you could almost taste the sweetness on them.

"Hello, my name is Lenalee. This is the first day I'll be working here, pleased to meet you, boss."

"err…..h...Hello Leenalee. I'm Arystar Krory……um……are you sure you don't mind, I mean it's quite dangerous working here….."

"No problem." Said Lenalee suddenly lowering her head. Allen turned white, grabbed Krory's arm and pulled him aside.

"Don't say that, be careful with your words, she's scary……" He whispered to Krory and at the same time trying not to bolt for it.

"Are you sure?" Krory was still not convinced, but unexpectedly Lenalee already picked up a tray of drinks and headed towards a table. The customers over there were already impatient, and starting to create comotion.

"Wait! Don't go over there. The gangsters over there are very unreasonable……" Krory had just taken a step to attempt to stop her, but a tall thin man on that table had already stood up and grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him.

"Ah……! Allen! Go and help her……Allen?" Krory gave the unmoving Allen standing next to him a strange look. Normally, Allen would've rushed over there already.

"I think……we should just stay here, it's safer." Allen's expression didn't look very good.

"Huh?" He was confused, but the sound of broken glass caught his attention.

"Ah?" Krory turned his head towards the direction of the noise, to his surprised the three tables where the the gangsters were sitting were all smashed!

Not one person was standing up--Actually there was one who was not on the floor.

That was Lenalee.

"…….Ka…..How long did that take?" Krory asked Allen, who had been timing it, when he finally snapped out of his daze.

"A minute and a half." He said lifting his head to survey the damages then let out a breath in relief "She didn't use her full strength, that was fortunate."

"She didn't use her full strength? Allen, is she a bakemono like you?"

(Note: Bakemono means Monster)

"Yeah, something like that." Allen gave him a smile like there was nothing wrong, "Oh yeah, they broke three tables, now we can fish up some more."

"……" Krory stared at the Allen turned dark. Black lines started to appeared on his head, he fell silent.

To be honest, If it weren't for Allen blackmailing the customers, this business he was running wouldn't be opened still……

"I thought they would be harder to deal with." Lenalee said claping her hands together as if to get off the dust, "Allen-kun, what are you doing?"

"Blackmailing." He said innocently with a smile. Lenalee clearly saw the evil glint in his eyes.

"Blackmailing?……Oh, don't forget to give me my bonus then."

"You wouldn't dare! Not scared that we'll take revenge?" One gang member shouted.

He seemed to be new, therefore, not too clear about the rules around here.

"Hoho……" Allen laughed lightly, the same smile still on his face.

"Oi! Do you wanna die?! Everyone knows that this guy's the devil around here, don't provoke him!" Another gang member shouted back, he turned white in fear of Allen then carefully lifted his hand with the money.

"Too late." Allen was still smiling, but everyone felt a sense of pressure around them.

BASH!!

Before everyone knew it, the first person who spoke, went flying out the door and landed outside with a loud_ "Thump"._

"……" The gangsters gapped at the broken door sppechless, then threw down their money and ran.

"Come again!" Allen waved, the smile still on his face while he counted the money in his hand. He seemed to be in a good mood.

"That was dark." But Lenalee couldn't help but laugh, she seemed to be in a good mood too.

It seems that making money here will be quite fun.

--with the addition of another devil.

* * *

Translator's Note: So how do you guys like it so far? Any suggestions with the formatting?


	5. The Owner Upstairs

**Disclaimer**: The following story does NOT belong to me! I have only Translated it! anyone who want's the original source (chinese) go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer.  
**Disclaimer's Disclaimer**: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**Warning:** AllenXLenalee fic. If you squint you may see LaviXKanda.  
AU and also little bit of OOCness.

(dedicated to promoting more AllenXLenalee! XD)

* * *

**Part 5 – The owner upstairs**

"Ah, there's no more water Allen-kun."

"Oh, I'll go get it!"

"Any breakfast yet?"

"A-huh, it's ready."

Lenalee happily sat down at the table staring at him with a big smile on her face.

"Eh? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, of course not. I just think that Allen-kun is such a nice person. I feel can entrust anything to Allen-kun and still feel at ease."

"Huh? Not really." Allen replied, scratching his head a little embarrassed, "Here, eat it quickly it'll get cold."

"Un." Lenalee responded happily taking a bite of the bread. "So, what do you do when you don't go to work in the day time?"

"Where?...I'll probably go and play cards with Lavi." Allen looked up at the ceiling a little disturbed, "But can't go too early, he hasn't woken up yet."

"Why?"

"He mucks around till late, and then there's also him."

"Huh?" Lenalee tilted her head in confusion, "Him?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't met him, that nuisance." Allen grinned "If we go upstairs now, we might see something very exciting. Do you wanna have a look?"

"What is it? Allen-kun's smile seems a little weird."

"You'll know when you see, A-hahaha"

"Allen-kun does have a dark evil side" Lenalee thought, she got up "Ok, let's go look then."

The outside upstairs didn't have much difference compared to theirs downstairs. Lenalee was a bit disappointed, but Allen seemed to be smiling with even more mischief. He took the batch of keys out from his pocket to open the door.'

"eh?……Why does Allen-kun have the owner's key?..."

"hehe….Lavi lost it to me, I am after all the god of gamblers."

"……" He is dark.

Click They carefully turned the door knob.

Lenalee swallowed nervously not knowing what to expect, she cautiously peeked inside.

--There, in the lounge room--on the huge sofa--lie two--half naked--hugging--

--men.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Allen darkly looked at the screaming Lenalee which was hanging off him by now, thinking "was it that scary?" Although he was shocked the first time he saw it too, but Lenalee's reaction is little...over.

Yappari, the minds of girls are perverted.

"Oi! What's with the noise at this hour of day..."

"Moan" The guy with the long hair sat up ribbing his eyes still half asleep, then he got up and got dressed.

"Morning Yuu." Lavi greeted with a shining smile, then he turned to bid the two people hiding behind the door to enter, "You can come in now."

"Err, Morning Lavi." said Allen slightly embarrassed, appearing from behind the door, still holding the shocked and trembling Lenalee in his arms.

"Who's that?" Asked the guy that Lavi called Yuu, "Beansprout's girlfriend?"

"No! She's just my new housemate." Allen said lowering his voice, then seem to remember something important, "Don't call me beansprout!"

"Ooo--h, House-mate." Simply replying but clearly twisting it's intended meaning.

"KONO YARO!" Allen seethed through clenched teeth.

(Note: Kono Yaro means This bastard)

"Oh, hi um...I'm Lenalee." (Our beautiful!) Lenalee introduced herself when she snapped out of her daze to break the awkward moment between Allen and Kanda. She flashed her usual warm smile with the greeting.

"Kanda Yuu." He replied in short then turned around to tie his hair up.

Although that was a very natural gesture, but somehow Lenalee thought it was very...err...provocative.

"..."

"..."

There was a long silence, Allen awkwardly stared at Lenalee who was staring at Lavi who was s staring at Kanda.

Then unhappily took Lenalee's hand, "Err Lavi, I won't disturb your...staring...we'll be leaving now."

(They left)

"Hey, Allen-Kun..." Lenalee started after returning to their apartment, she was still a little mesmerized though.

"Lavi looked like a wolf who was looking at a rabbit..."

"Ahuh." Allen grumbled massaging his head with one hand, he never thought that Lenalee would be so amused by it. He was beginning to regret showing her.

"That Kanda really looks handsome, he looks like a girl though."

"Ahuh." Replied Allen, sounding like he was going to surrender.

"Do you know what's going on between them?"

"Um...How can I put it. Lavi has weird--err--tastes. They're not what you think they are, they're just a little--suspcious."

"What do you mean?"

"Err……they're like…….err I donno……but Lavi is interested in any female from the age of 10 to 40 is fine……then about Kanda……I'm not too sure, I'm sure he won't reject any beautiful women."

"Eh!? Then isn't what they're "doing" very abnormal?"

"Really, it's not what you think! He just has weird tastes."

"Ok….." Lenalee finally gave a nod indicating she finally understood what he meant.

"Demo……I still think they're cute……"

"What?!" Allen sweat dropped crashing to the ground.

* * *

Translator's Note: I mean...is anyone even reading it? sigh


	6. The florist of Misfortune

**Disclaimer**: The following story does NOT belong to me! I have only Translated it! anyone who want's the original source (chinese) go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer.  
**Disclaimer's Disclaimer**: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**Warning:** AllenXLenalee fic. If you squint you may see LaviXKanda. AU and also little bit of OOCness.

**_Translators note:_** **To:** aStIg101, DarkDragonRhapsody, ImJustNutty, Erin and _waves to_ wlock900!  
Yay! Motivation!! I know it's hard for you guys to review because it's just a translation, but Thanks for the reviews! (I can translate them and post post it back to the author lol)  
I really needed that to motivate me...it's like caffein you see lol.

BTW **To:** ImJustNutty, (sigh) I wish my Jap was that good, but it was originally written in chinese.

(dedicated to promoting more AllenXLenalee! XD)

* * *

**Part 6 – Florist of Misfortune.**

There were different types of people in the back street.

There is a strange florist whom everyone knew of. The reason why she was well known, was because of the rumours floating around about her.

People called her the florist of misfortune.

People say: _"don't go near her. She is an misfortunate person. People that go near her will become cursed with misfortune as well."_

Her florist doesn't have many customers, but it never closed. Apparently every month someone will mail her some money to order some flowers, but the person would never show up to pick them up. Plus, everyone knew that the "Devil" comes every once in a while to buy flowers from her.

"Allen-kun, is this the shop you were talking about? It looks quite nice." Lenalee said lifting her head and looking at the orchids in a pleasant mood.

"Yep. I think so too."

"Miranda, Mi—ran—da--I'm here!" Allen called inside the shop, lips curled up in a 37-degree-angle smile. Looks like he's in a good mood too.

"Look, the devil's at Miranda's florist again. Guess a person like Miranda could only associate themselves with people like the_ him_. What a cursed person……" The people on the streets whispered among themselves.

Lenalee lifted her head and shot them a murderous look, she was burning in angry.

"Lenalee, don't get angry, they won't be able to feel your murderous glare." Allen said with a smile. No one knew how he did it, but he suddenly appeared behind the group of people who were whispering, "You have to do this."

"Kyaaaa!! It's the Devil!!" The people scream in fear, scattered then ran.

"Good on you Allen!" Lenalee laughed happily, "Remember to remind me next time."

"I am so sorry for the trouble I've created." A depressed voice trailed from behind them, which caused Lenalee to jump and turn around in fright.

It was a lady with wavy brown hair. She had dark rings around her eyes which made her look like she hadn't slept in days. Her expression was timid, always avoiding people eyes.

"Are you Miranda?"

"Y…yes I am. Are you the Miss Lenalee whom Allen's living with?"

"Yep yep. Hello." Lenalee gave a glowing smile, her eyes squinting. She shook Miranda's hand.

"Ah?! No, don't……." Miranda unsuspectantly moved her hand away, "If you shake hands with me, you'll become misfortunate……!"

"Aye, don't be so superstitious Miranda….." Allen said swiping at the air, then grabbed Miranda, "…..and don't say that you'll go die now, to say how sorry you are"

"……" _Miranda seems to be very depressed……_, thought Lenalee. She was beginning to feel sorry for her.

oOo

Miranda was introducing the new types of orchids to Allen--Lenalee turned around and noticed how striking Miranda seem look when she was talking about the flowers. An aura glowed around her shining like an angel. She was smiling and gently caresseing the orchids, the beauty shone through her.

"……these are new flowers, I really like them myself. Would you like any Allen?" Said Miranda handing the flowers to Allen with a small smile on her face. Her actions was very gentle and caring.

"Yeah, sure." Replied Allen taking them from her. He turned to Lenalee with a smile, "D'You wanna have a look?"

"Sure." She answered. Regaining her focus she approached Allen, slightly bowing her head to look at the flowers that he was holding.

They were pink buds, the sweet scent lightly filled the air. Lenalee gently inhaled the sweet smell and softly executed a sigh of satisfaction.

"……" Allen on the other hand was stoned.

He stared at the girl less than 30 centimetres away from him, her dark hair diligently flowed down her shoulders , eyes lowered, her long lashes made her looked like sleeping beauty from this angle.

"So beautiful……."

"Un. Miranda is beautiful isn't she?" Agreed Lenalee lifting her head looking at Allen innocently.

"Huh? Ah…..err…..yeah." Allen said laughing awkwardly and flustering while scratching the back of his head.

"Is there something wrong." Lenalee asked a little confused.

"N……nothing." Allen looked at Miranda with a _"help me!"_ look on his face_._

"Pffft….." Unexpectedly Miranda laughed out loud, "I never thought anyone could make you that that awkward…..hohoho……"

"Stop it Miranda!" Protested a red faced Allen who was waving his hands around.

"Eh? What are you guys on about?" And every now and then our Lenalee would become clueless and innocent sigh.

"……." Black lines appeared on Allen's head. He looked over at the laughing Miranda

A sense of calmness suddenly overflowed him.

_Maybe……Lenalee can help her live happier? Lenalee seem to have that sort of Magic…..._

_…..One day……He won't be able to protect them anymore……._

_He'll have to leave one day……one day...he'll have to….._

"What are you thinking about?" Lenalee snapped him out of his daze, she moved closer to him which made him fluster even more.

"Err…..n...nothing much…..j...just thankful that Lenalee's here."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because……that way……I have no regrets.…..I trust that you'll take care of them….."He whispered gently.

"Huh?"

"No, nothing. Don't mind it….." Allen started gently, "Miranda, can you please wrap these up for me?"

"No problem."

* * *

Translator's Note: Guess who's comming in the next chap...hehehehe


	7. The Attack of the Real Devil

**Disclaimer**: The following story does NOT belong to me! I have only Translated it! anyone who want's the original source (chinese) go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer.  
**Disclaimer's Disclaimer**: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**Warning:** AllenXLenalee fic. If you squint you may see LaviXKanda. AU and also little bit of OOCness.

(dedicated to promoting more AllenXLenalee! XD)

* * *

**Part 7 – The Attack of the Real Devil.**

"So, what's your family like Lenalee?"

"Eh?" The girl lifted her head not knowing how to react to the sudden question.

"Oh, it's nothing it's just that you shouldn't worry about a job at this age……I just thought maybe you're having trouble at home……" The white haired boy who was sitting opposite the girl, closed the book he was reading and stared seriously into her violet orbs, his voice filled with concern.

"Oh. No, we're OK. I have a older brother who's a scientist. He's currently in Uni so I don't want to be burden to him." Lenalee gave him a mere smile, but he could see the slight sadness, "but……Nii-san is very protective, and he didn't let me come out to work so I had to run away."

"Do you mean you live with your brother…..?" He furrowed his brow, "It must be hard….."

"Hey, don't feel sorry for me, Nii-san treats me well. How can I put it……at least you'll have to meet him to know what I mean."

"Huh?" Allen scratched is head not knowing what she meant, and thinking there is a lot of things he still doesn't understand about this girl in front of him.

"Allen…..I tell you at least if you see my brother, do not mention things like "Living together" and "good friends" etcetera, better yet just pretend you don't know me….."

"But….. why?"

"Because……because……Do you think I'm scary when I get angry?"

"Err……a little……um, I didn't mean to……"

"My brother……he'll be about 10 times scarier."

"……" Allen swallowed hard, a cold shiver ran up his spine.

_(Then Unexpectedly)_

"**BANG!**" A loud sound came crashing from behind them.

Allen turned around and found the wall of his apartment decimated, dust particles disturbed.

Through the dust there was a vague shadow.

Although he couldn't see who it was but he already felt the murderous glare and the burning fire from behind the shadow.

"And just when we were talking about him……" Lenalee said looked surprisingly at the shadow, then screamed to Allen, "Quick! Duck!"

"_**Bang, bang, bang!!**_" Continuous fire.

Allen got up and looked at the wall behind him, he felt numb.

…If he had reacted any second slower, those holes would've been on his body...

"Yaro! So, you're the bastard that is living with my beautiful and Kawaii little sister……Kuso!…..How dare you live under the same roof as her…….I'm gonna drill you!" Allen finally saw the person.

He was tall, with black hair and glasses. If it we're for that devil like expression on his face, he would of given the off the image of a very gentle scholar.

But……the drill he was holding was murderous.

"KYAAAAAAA!...HELP KYAAAAAAA!" Allen started to run around in the room screaming, "Nii-san……no I mean…..O-Nii-san…..I won't do it next time……I'll move out RIGHT now….No I…I mean I'll help Lenalee move out RIGHT NOW, please calm down…."

"KUSO, how dare you live with my sweet Lenalee…..Ahhhhhh!...As Lenalee's beloved brother, this is UNFORGIVABLE!"

"KYAA! " Am I gonna die? I never thought I would die at this tender age…..Allen thought looking at the drill which was less than 3 centimetres away from his face. He didn't even have time to write down his will!

"Are you finished with it already!" Lenalee finally protested angrily at his move of "justice". Then, to what Allen thought was the most beautiful ever, kicked the drill away saving him.

"_sob sob_……LENALEE!...Are you going to abandon Nii-san?…..how could you run away with him and live together…… _sob sob_."

"Niiiii-san…..!" Lenalee protested angrily, black lines appearing on her forehead. She stared at the person who just decimated their apartment, "Aren't you a little misunderstood….?"

"Mis…..misunderstood? Aren't you secretly running away from Nii-san just to live with him?"

"…..Nii-san….." Lenalee elated a little helpless, "Me and Allen are only normal House mates only. Two people who live under the same roof….."

"Yeah….I haven't done anything to Lenalee!..." Allen was nodding profusely in agreement.

"Oh...! So what you mean is that you were _planning_ to do something to my Lenalee? I'm gonna kill you!!"

"Ah! N…No!" Allen was now shaking his head profusely.

"Nii-SAN! Just stop it….Allen is very nice to me, don't do that to him….."

"_Sob sob_, how could you help some stranger over Nii-san…..Mummy & Daddy I have failed you!"

"NIII-SAAAAN!..." Ah! She's lost it, she's lost it!

"….." Allen suddenly understood what is meant by "The Devil". He was nothing compared to Lenalee's brother.

Lenalee's brother is the REAL Devil…..what a sister complex…..it must be hard for Lenalee to put up with that.

Then again…..Lavi's gonna KILL him now.

* * *

**Translator's Note:** Sigh, i guess a AllenXLenalee story is never complete without Komui XD.


	8. Lips with a lollipop

**Disclaimer**: The following story does NOT belong to me! I have only Translated it! anyone who want's the original source (chinese) go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer.  
**Disclaimer's Disclaimer**: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**Warning:** AllenXLenalee fic. If you squint you may see LaviXKanda. AU and also little bit of OOCness.

(dedicated to promoting more AllenXLenalee! XD)

* * *

**Part 8: Lips with a lollipop**

Allen stared at the ceiling of his bedroom his eyes unconciously lost in thought. Lenalee sat beside him and sighed.

They had been like this ever since the incident with her brother. Although in the end her brother did leave, but Lavi had lost it when he found out that his appartment was decimated and increased Allen's rent. Therefore the money that they got from the backmailing last time was almost all spent.

"Um...Allen-kun...I'm sorry...i'ts all my fault...I shouldn't of let my brother..."

"_sigh..._It's nothing like that...it's just that...it's the 28th today, right?...I'm stuffed..." Allen said dropping his head and slumping, "I think I should take leave today..."

"Eh? What's wrong?..." Lenalee asked curiously. Allen is usually not afraid of heaven and earth so what's he so rejective about?

"That person's coming today...I don't want to see her..."

"..." Lenalee tilted her head and stared at Allen's pained expression then serenly asked, "Is it Allen's girlfriend?"

"_Ka_...!" Allen's face turned green and looked at Lenalee, then shook his head, "N...Never!"

"Then..."

"Don't guess, you'll find out tonight..."

"Didn't you say that you'll be taking a break?"

"That's impossible, even if i took a break she'll end up coming to my house to look for me..."

"Is she that scary?" Lenalee found herself starting to get excited, "I'm looking forward it..."

(That night at the bar at 9pm...)

"Allen! Hasn't Rhode come yet?" Krory aksed with a big grin slapping Allen's shoulder.

"...Krory? Who's Rhode?...why is Allen so afraid of her...?"

"Afraid? No no, Allen's more afraid of another person, but Rhode gives him a headache bacause she snatched his first kiss."

"Huh?" Lenalee thought she just heard the biggest news of the century, she tilted her head frozen, "...First Kiss?"

"Yep yep, Allen's first kiss!" A young voice trailed from behind her, Lenalee turned around to see a young girl. She was holding an umbrella with a pumpkin head on the tip and was skipping and running towards Allen and with a leap she had flung her arms around Allen's neck.

"Allen, I'm here!"

"..." _So this is Rhode_, Lenalee thought, black lines appearing on her head, turning to see a the dull faced Allen. She had the urge to laugh.

"Eh?" Rhode only just noticed Lenalee standing there, but then she jumped from Allen to Lenalee.

"Ne, your so Kawaii! What's your name?"

"Huh?" Lenalee froze for a second there...but wait...what's hanging off her body again?...

"My name's Rhode, what's your name?"

"Err...L...Lenalee..." She replied still dazed.

"Lenalee!" She squealed happily still hugging Lenalee and laughing happily, "You are so Kawaii ne, I really like you!"

"Huh?" Lenalee moved her gaze towards Allen, but he unexpectedly walked over to them and jerked Rhode out of her arms. Black lines appeared on his head.

"No!...I wanna Hug!! Lenalee!!..."

"..." More black lines appeared on Allen's head.

"Aww, Allen's jealous ne."

"Who's gonna be jealous of_ you_?" He screamed having the urge to lose it!

"Then Allen's jealous because of Lenalee!"

"You..." He was so angry he became speechless.

"Lalala...Allen Likes Lenaleene...!"

"Ahhhhh! Stop saying that!" Allen jumped around in anger.

"Hey, don't bully children!" Lenalee finally said snapping out of her daze grabbing Rhode in her harms, "Allen, she's only a child!..."

_Is the the legendery motherly love in women?_...Allen punched his palm helpless. He had no more strength to even lift is head.

"Ahha, so the elder son of my family is giving you trouble again, Boy. Long time no see." At this moment a lazy voice trailed in from the door way. Lenalee turned around to see a man with touseled hair and glasses looking a little run down walking in towards them.

"Yeah, long time no see, Tyki." Allen replied feeling a little helpless and discouraged.

"Ah, who's this lady?"

"Oh, Hi I'm Lenalee." She replied, handing Rhode to Tyki while doing her introduction.

"Yo, I'm Tyki. A pleasure to meet such a pretty lady."

"Your too kind..." Lenalee replied with a smile, then pointed at Rhode, "Is she really..."

"Un un, no doubt I am!" Replied Rhode with a huge grin, then leaned over and grab her neck, "Chu--!" and kissed her on the lips.

"Ahh! Don't go kissing other girls!" Tyki smiled correcting Rhode, then waved while with Rhode in his arms, "See ya Boy and pretty lady!"

"Ka..."Allen froze once again, "Kyaaa! not just me...Lenalee's first kiss is gone as well!!...Rhode!!..."

"..." Lenalee just stood there with no reaction, her brain had totally shut down...

gonegonegonegone...

Her first kiss is GONE AHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Translator's Note:** Lol, so did you realize what's wrong with Rhode? If anyone has read the DGM fanbook then they'll know why she changed Rhode.


	9. The Sly Tradesman

**Disclaimer**: The following story does NOT belong to me! I have only Translated it! anyone who want's the original source (chinese) go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer.  
**Disclaimer's Disclaimer**: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**Warning:** AllenXLenalee fic. If you squint you may see LaviXKanda. AU and also little bit of OOCness.

**Translator's note:** _Group Hug!! everyone has been so nice XD and thankyou everyone for reviews because it's the motivation to keep translating and I'll be sure to tell the author so thanks!! I don't have too much posted now, but i'll try get another chappie up tonight (over here its gonna be night). Please enjoy._

_To: addenza, Thanks. i have been reading through it a few times before i post it, but i always seem to miss some editing :p. But good to see you reading the original tho!_

(dedicated to promoting more AllenXLenalee! XD)

* * *

**Part 9: The Sly Tradesman.**

"Wahahaha, are you sure you don't want to go?" After that faithful day, Allen started to worry about Lenalee. After all it was that brain cell killing Rhode we were talking about. Therefore Allen started to think hard every day, of ways to make Lenalee happy.

Oh yeah, he wanted to take Lenalee to see a very interesting friend today, but unfortunately she wasn't interested.

"He has fun piece of antique--but I'm not that fond it--" Allen said looking at the ceiling, "Ok, then, I'll go by myself…"

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee suddenly replied lifting her hanging head.

"Yes?" Allen turned around to look at Lenalee, the glint of her eyes seemed to shine. He had no idea what she was thinking of.

"Your friend's antique….how much is it worth?"

"Huh?" Allen stared at the stars in her eyes, remembering the reason why he became encouraged again was because of money,

…...Tthen he found himself laughing uncontrollably.

"Hahaha, Lenalee and I seem to be the same kind of person!"

"Hey how much is it worth?"

"That…" He smiled mischievously, " is priceless."

"Take me there."

"Let's go."

oOo

"It's _here_?" Lenalee looked at this normal looking very normal store, she looked a little disappointed.

But she forgot, in the "back streets", the normal looking things are the most ab-normal.

This was an antique store, the sweet smell of sandle wood filled the air giving the shop an atmosphere of peace and creating the urge of sleep.

At first glance, Lenalee had already spotted the nervous looking person standing behind the counter.

"Is this the friend that you were talking about?" She turned around to look at the Allen who was greeting the man at the counter from the entrance.

"Un, that's him." Allen's lips curled up into a mischievous smile, "3—2—"

"What are you counting for?"

"It's time." Allen walked in with a big grin on his face bidding Lenalee to follow him.

"…..?" Lenalee followed Allen who was walking towards the owner, then she screamed, "Ah--How come he's not moving? He's stiff like a piece of wood?..."

"Ahahahaha……" Allen laughed happily poking at the person's face, "Every time he sees a pretty woman he's whole body goes numb—"

He pointed at his face, it was growing red spots, "--plus he'll get the measles."

"Allen-Kun….."

"Hm?" Allen answered happily still continuously poking at the owners face.

"Did you bring me here just to see him growing the measles?"

"Er? No no……" Allen felt a cold shiver up his spine again while he stared at the burning Lenalee…._Ooops, guess he got a little too carried away_.

"_Cough_, this here is the owner of this store. He's name is called Bak Cheung." Allen introduced the numb human being in a serious tone, then shouted, "Fou--Fou?--Your beloved Bak has fainted! Come out now, don't you want to see the show?"

"Urusai! Beansprout!" Suddenly from the wall, there appeared a young girl with a scowl. She had on some very weird clothing.

_Wait--did she just appear **OUT** of the wall??_

"Ahahaha--This is Mr. Bak Cheung's family guardian Fou-baba. Apparently she's already a few hundred years old ne." Allen still had that grin on his face, pointed at Fou and introduced her to Lenalee.

(Note: baba means old grandma)

"Who are you calling Fou--Baba!!" Screamed Fou.

"Hohoho……." Allen ran around avoiding Fou's angry swipes, "I'm not the same little kid 2 years ago, you can't catch me anymore!"

"Allen-kun, is _she_ the priceless antique?" Lenalee finally snapped out of her frozen state.

"Ohohoho, well…..To Bak she is…..Ah!, Lenalee please don't get angry….." Allen stuttered when he noticed her expression, he stepped away from her looking for the best possible route to escape.

"Ah, beautiful lady…..ka…..I…..I'm ……ka…….Bak Cheung….." Lenalee was about to blow her volcano when she felt a very stiff hand on her shoulder. The stiff person was introducing himself while continuing to turn even more stiff.

"Er, I'm Lenalee." She still gave him a well mannered smile, then turned around and bolted after Allen.

"Ahhhhh!! Lenalee please forgive me….." Allen screamed running for his life, tears flying out of his eyes.

"Eh? So he does fear someone…." Fou raised an eyebrow and kicked Bak aside, smiling questionably at the two chasing people.

"K—KaKa—" Bak was totally stiff.

"….Die!...you're so humiliating…." Fou gave Bak another kick, then turned and smiled to the two people now in the distance, "But she is really cute…..Guess you'll have to make and effort, Walker…."

"Welcome!" Suddenly Bak re-birthed and walked towards the customers who had just entered the store. He rubbed his hands together and had his poker face on, eyes filled with the glint of an sly tradesman.

"Alas! The sly tradesman is back again. Hey, not letting that cute lady see this is a waste. Buuut I guess she'll never see it anyway. Pathetic, I'm gonna bed!" She thought. Fou shook her head and melted back into the wall.

_"….Damn, forgot to blackmail Walker for a good price….."_ Thought the re-birthed Bak, suddenly remembering a very important issue.

_….That Walker…..don't get yourself killed first……._

* * *

**Translator's Note:** Sorry guys, something poped up so this all i could translate for now. I'll post something as soon as i get back. Next chapter has a little fluff on AllenXLenalee (Well if I can translate it properly...hope it doesn't turn out too stiff...ka...ka...ka...)


	10. Complicated World

**Disclaimer**: The following story does NOT belong to me! I have only Translated it! anyone who want's the original source (chinese) go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer.  
**Disclaimer's Disclaimer**: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**Warning:** AllenXLenalee fic. If you squint you may see LaviXKanda. AU and also little bit of OOCness.

**Translator's note:** Ok, here's the chapter that i promised to translate tonight. (well acctually it's 2:30 Am over here, I'm exhausted) but anyway.

(dedicated to promoting more AllenXLenalee! XD)

* * *

**Part 10: Complicated World.**

"Allen-kun….."

"Yes?" Allen lowered his newspaper he was reading and looked up at the very unfocused Lenalee.

"How come guardian's like Fou exist in this world? We are just normal people, this world we live in should be a normal world, right?"

"Well...This world……is very complicated…..there are a lot of different kinds of people and a lot of different kinds of spirits and guardians. Like Rhode and Tyki, they're different from us…..different clan……and then, look at Krory. Have you ever seen a person that looks so much like a vampire? And Miranda, always thinking that she's bad luck, trying to kill herself if she did something wrong….."

"But….I think that Allen-kun is normal……" She looked questioningly at Allen, "How come you have so many strange friends?"

"Really?" Allen forced a smile, "I think….the only normal part of my world is you…."

"Why?"

"My hair…..My ability…..people call it monstrous……and…"

"And what?"

"Oh, nothing." Allen waved, "Don't mind too much about this world Lenalee. It is beautiful."

"……" Lenalee lowered her head so he couldn't see the expression on her face.

"I….Is there something wrong?"

"I always thought that Allen is a wonderful person. You are so young, and yet at times you seem very mature. You are kind and gentle, and yet at times you are dark…….You are a gentleman, and yet you know how to fight so well…...Allen-kun seems to have been through a lot……and yet……I realize I don't understand you one bit."

"Lenalee….." Allen whispered gently. His eyes slowly softened, and somewhere in his heart he felt something particularly soft start to grow…..slowly…….so very slowly…..

"Lenalee, Do you want to know my past?"

"No."

"_Sigh_….."

"….I don't. This will make it more of a mystery…."Lenalee poked her tongue out playfully , "….and I like that in Allen-kun…."

"L……Like….?"

"Ara? What's happening. Why's your face so red?"

"N…..nothing." Allen sighed. _I guess Lenalee didn't mean anything._ She had the ability to make you feel relieved, but at the same time; want to become closer to her. No matter when--

"Ne--Lenalee--"

"Hm?" She lifted her head, her eyes regaining that sparkle she had.

"No matter how complicated the world becomes….I hope you will be able to accept it."

"Eh……Why?"

"I hope you can help me care for my friends….they are your friends too, ne?..."

"Un, yes they are--I will be with them. But how come you sound like you will be leaving soon?"

"Of course not…..I won't be leaving yet…..but one day……"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I agree, I will take care of them….but……you need to promise me……you have to come back. No matter how long you will be gone, you have to come back. Even if you die……then your spirit must come back." Lenalee said firmly staring into Allen's silver eyes.

"……OK. This...is a promise." Allen gave a soft smile.

_"I really don't know what to say……but I don't know why. I had to make a promise…….Maybe it's because of your magic?…..But no matter what, I will return……return to your side…..I'll first make you this promise…..even if I break it…..please forgive me."_

* * *

**Translator's Note:** Sigh. I'm gonnna go crash now. See ya guys tomorrow!


	11. Krory's Love

**Disclaimer**: The following story does NOT belong to me! I have only Translated it! anyone who want's the original source (chinese) go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer.  
**Disclaimer's Disclaimer**: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**Warning:** AllenXLenalee fic. If you squint you may see LaviXKanda. AU and also little bit of OOCness.

**Translator's note:** I was gonna post this yesterday but half waty through my translating my anti-virus told me that they have found a virus! So freaked out and restarted my computer to do a boot scan and it took ages! So i had to crash therefore i couldn't finish it yesterday. But here it is...

(dedicated to promoting more AllenXLenalee! XD)

* * *

**Part 11: Krory's Love.**

Like always, every night at the bar on the back streets:

"Hey hey Allen. Do you think that the boss has been acting very strange lately?" Lenalee poked at the Allen who was lost in his thoughts staring at the cocktail that he was holding, "Do you know what's going on?"

"Oh, him?" Allen answered snapping out of his day dream and turned to look the dumb struck person sitting nearby, then started to swish the cocktail glass around in his hand, "He's in love."

"Ah?" Lenalee looked over at Krory with a strange expression on her face, then found that he's eyes were pinned to some blond haired woman sitting by herself on a sofa from afar.

"Is it that woman over there?...She looks very beautiful. Krory does have good taste."

"But I don't know about Krory though, he just stares at her everyday but never tries to make a move." Allen paused for a while. Then picked up the cocktail again and went towards the blond haired lady.

"Eeh, what are you doing Allen-kun?" Lenalee grabbed him nervously, "That's the person the boss likes, there's no use of you going."

"Maybe….but it's better than sitting around doing nothing." Allen smiled lightly, "Krory is stronger than you think."

"Eh?" Lenalee didn't really understand what Allen meant, but she just stood frozen watching Allen approach the woman.

"Hello Miss, by yourself? I often see you here alone." Allen approached in a friendly tone, his eyes welcoming. The blond hair woman stared back at him with a lazy expression.

"It's you right?…….you're who they call "The Devil" of the back streets."

"Huh?" Allen cocked his head slightly, "Can I help you?"

"……" The woman started to laugh, a relaxed lazy tone, "I'm only here to look for a strong man."

"Oh?" Allen lifted a brow looking a little amused, "Strong eh……."

_"WHAM!"_

"What does this mean?" Allen asked with a smirk, looking down at the women who had just picked him up with one hand by the neck, then turned his head to find a group of people kicking the door down.

The nice sound of smashed glasses rang through the air.

"Test." There was a slight excitement in her voice, "What are you going to do, Devil?"

"Lenalee, please don't get involved in this, Ne….." Allen said, purposely ignoring the woman who was holding him in the air by the neck. He turned to look at Lenalee with a gentle smile, "Leave it to Krory."

"No problem." She replied waving her hand at the air carelessly in a gesture of agreement.

"You…..will allow yourself to trust your life to _that_ useless person?" The blond hair woman raised an eyebrow her tone of voice impressed at all.

"……" Allen slightly furrowed his brow.

"Firstly, Krory's not a useless person. Secondly, this place is not mine, it belongs to Krory. Thirdly……" A dangerous smile appeared on his face, "….I will not lose my life to something as pathetic as this."

Krory stared at the chaotic place lost for words. Allen and Lenalee seemed to look like they're not going to help. _Were they creating a chance for him?_ He gave them a thankful smile.

He was still slumping a little, and he knew that he looked really pathetic right now, but--he's only got one chance.

So he bent down and grabbed a blood red cocktail from the bar table.

This was only a normal cocktail. Well to normal people it is.

But, he wasn't a normal person. He was Arystar Krory.

He gulped down the drink, and immediately felt a sensation through his whole body. It was getting hot.

_--How long was it since then? How long since he had a battle……Since Allen arrived he had stopped drinking this type of alcohol……._

The white streak of hair which had been hanging down, was now raised up, eyes sharp and his pupils expanded until the white was all black, his teeth had become sharpened.

--The transformation of Vampire Krory was complete.

"Argh! What's that?..." A person from the group of people who had charged in earlier, pointed at the person speeding his way.

"V……Vampire!!--"

Under the sharp screams which cut through the air, the gang of people started to panic and scream as well, but it quickly ceased, because before anyone knew, they were lying on the floor. Not one person standing.

_"That was fast."_ Lenalee looked at her watch. It only him took 69 seconds.

_Krory's a bakemono too?_ She thought.

"Let go of him." When Krory's voice cut through, the blond hair lady was still lost in shock from just had happened.

"You……"

"Ok! The test is finished!" No one noticed how, but Allen just appeared next to Lenalee, not a scratch on him. "So, are you satisfied?"

"You are strong……" The blond hair woman started to smile and lazily leaned over into his arms.

"I admire you….." She smiled her eyes softened.

"Err…..Um….Err…." Krory was totally lost, he was so nervous that all he could utter was "Err" and "Um".

"Hohoho! Krory your lucky day has finally come!" Allen laughed happily lowering the cocktail he was holding, "So, the legendary vampire of the back street has finally found love. Ah the world is such a beautiful place."

"Hey…." Lenalee asked slowly, resting her chin on her palm looking over at Krory and the blond hair lady, "How did you know that Krory liked her?"

"Oh, do you mean Eliade? Well, Krory had mentioned to me before what type of girl he liked, something like that……"

"Eh? How come Allen-kun knows her name?"

"She's a well known 'Big Sister' around here. Of course I know."

"Oh…….then what about Allen-kun?"

"Hm?" Allen raised his head, "What about me?"

"What type of girl do you like? If you and Krory had discussed it before……"

"U…..uh…err…..t…that……" Allen gave an embarrassed smile, "Like…….L…….like………like that……"

"Like what?"

"Um……" Allen didn't know what to say anymore to get him out of this situation, he couldn't really tell her the truth…….and tell her that _"He likes the kind which are gentle and cute but also a little violent at times? OMG, then isn't that Lenalee? He can't let her find out!"_ So all he did was laugh dryly and started stepping backwards nervously.

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee tilted her head slightly, and stared at the shocked boy who was stepping back steadily, thinking _"Maybe Allen-kun likes girls which have strange personalities so he doesn't want to tell people?"_

"Ok then….." Allen felt like he was going to cry any minute, thinking _"Why did I ever mention this to her, what can he do now?..."_

"Doesn't matter….." Lenalee sighed, "If Allen-kun doesn't want to tell me, I won't force you to."

"Ah, Lenalee is so understanding!" Allen exhaled a breath, thinking_ "Thank god Lenalee's personality's not like Lavi's, who would annoy you until you told him, buut then agian he really likes that in her as well….."_

Wait!

_"No no no, don't think about it! He doesn't want to die at this tender age, under the drill!"_

But now at the least, it's the beginning of spring for Krory's love.

* * *

**Translator's Note:** Next chapter's on kanda...hehehe


	12. Yu's Soba

**Disclaimer**: The following story does NOT belong to me! I have only Translated it! anyone who want's the original source (chinese) go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer.  
**Disclaimer's Disclaimer**: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**Warning:** AllenXLenalee fic. If you squint you may see LaviXKanda. AU and also little bit of OOCness.

(dedicated to promoting more AllenXLenalee! XD)

* * *

**Part 12: Yu's soba**

"Allen-kun? …..What kind of person his Kanda?"

"Why do you ask so suddenly?" Allen turned around from the balcony. His hand were still holding the bird food which he had been feeding to the sparrows.

"I don't know…..it's just that I've never seen him again after the time we met….I just think he seem mysterious." Lenalee fiddled with her hair, "He looks like he's very cool."

"_Him_…..?" He extended his tone, "…….he's just an annoying person. He's cold, a complulsive obsessive soba fanatic, and has this strange thing about cleanliness, plus he loves welding his mugen around."

"Wow, that is weird…..Wait. What did you just say? Obsessive Soba fanatic?" Lenalee said suddenly widening her eyes.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" Allen cocked his head sideways in confusion.

"Puhahaha, now THAT is weird! Soba? Hahahahaha….." Lenalee started to laugh uncontrollably

"If he sees you like this, he'll be sure to wield his mugen at you….." Allen sighed heavily, "Although it is quite amusing, but isn't your reaction too much?"

"N…no of course not! Think about it, Kanda's such a cool person, with long hair, who looks so sexy, but he likes soba? And he's obsessed soba fanatic! Don't you find this a very odd combination?"

"…………………………………." Err, what does having long hair have to do with liking soba? Allen thought looking at Lenalee, black lines appearing on his head. He didn't know what to say.

"Then do you want to go have a look? I think he's making it right now. Soba that is."

"Of course!" Lenalee eyes were squinting a bit from the big smile on her face, she seemed to be very excited.

oOo

"Are you sure he won't go crazy?" Lenalee carefully looked around Lavi's room, "Where's the kitchen?"

"It's on the left." Allen stood very obviously in the middle of Lavi's lounge room, "He'll lose it, so you have to spy on him."

"……..You call _that_ "spying?" She looked over at the very exposed Allen, whispering a little complaint.

_………Un, the kitchen was very clean._ A man with long hair and an apron on was standing inside the kitchen. He had some flour on his face and furrowed his brow in as if in thought while he continued to knead the dough.

"…….how much should I eat today?..."

"…….." Lenalee sweat dropped and fell to the ground, _He was lost in thought worrying about that?..._But she quietly stood herself up again.

"Hey. Kanda does look pretty when he's making soba, no wonder Lavi likes him so much."

"Oi oi, the problem's not on Lavi's side……"

"Lenalee." Allen grabbed the girl who was still admiring the man who was making soba, "Let's go and steal some in a sec."

"Eh?!..." Lenalee was a bit shocked, "I thought you disliked Kanda?"

"Yea, but he's still an expert in cooking soba, plus we've already come so far, why not eat it when it's just there?"

"……." Lenalee stared at Allen which looked a bit dangerous now, then she looked at Kanda who was in the kitchen and nodded, "Ok then, I am curious of how it tastes."

(A while later)

"Wah! Finally finished." Kanda looked at soba noodles he just finished cooking. He was about to start eating, but the door unexpectedly flew opened and Lavi came in and gave him a big hug, "I'm back! Yu-Chan, did you miss me?"

"Kuso, Let go of me! Who did you say missed you? And don't call me Yu!"

(Meanwhile)

"Wah!" Lenalee stared at this most interesting scene, Allen on the other hand pulled her into the kitchen.

"Quick, try some" Allen gave her some chopsticks, "It's not bad."

"Un un." Lenalee started eating Kanda's super soba, while she kept her eyes on the bickering couple outside the kitchen. She was in a good mood.

"Kanda's soba is delicious." Lenalee commented. She smiled while she looked at the few bowls of soba still left in the kitchen, "……and he made so much too. It's like he's welcoming us to come eat it."

"Yeah, that was what I thought the first time I came in here to steal his soba." Allen nodded in agreement, "Ok, we have to leave now, any longer and we'll get caught."

oOo

"But apart from soba, what other kind of person is Kanda?" Lenalee was still curious about Kanda when they arrived back at their apartment, "I'm still not too sure."

"One day…..you'll find out." Replied Allen staring at the ceiling, "Wonder how's he reaction would be once he found out that some his soba had been stolen? But Lavi's gonna have one hell of a time."

"AAArrgggghhhhhhh!! MY SOBA--WHO?--KUSO--IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID RABBIT!!"

A blood curdling scream trailed in from above.

"lalalalala Yu's soba tastes so good lalalalala"

* * *

**Translator's Note:** Ohehehe and another chapter finnished and up! Now to work on the next one...


	13. The Rabbits red eye

**Disclaimer**: The following story does NOT belong to me! I have only Translated it! anyone who want's the original source (chinese) go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer.  
**Disclaimer's Disclaimer**: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**Warning:** AllenXLenalee fic. If you squint you may see LaviXKanda. AU and also little bit of OOCness.

(dedicated to promoting more AllenXLenalee! XD)

* * *

**Part 13: The Rabbit's red eye.**

"Allen--Beansprout--Oi, are you there?"

Allen was in the middle of a good dream when he vaguely heard the very annoying voice of Kanda calling him at 4am in the morning, he awoke straight away. He knew very clearly, no matter how low he got, he will not dream about Kanda at all so this wasn't a dream.

"Urusai! What the hell do you want SoBaKanda." He opened his bedroom door grumpily raking his white hair sleepily, "WTF do you think you're doing?..."

"Rabbit's eyes are red….." Kanda said a little uneasily.

"Ah? Duh, Rabbits' eyes are naturally red." Allen turned around, "I'm going to bed…….eh?...wait….you said rabbit? Do you mean Lavi? Did he get an infected eye?"

"Yeah." Kanda stared at Allen who just suddenly seemed to totally wake, "Beansprout--what's should I do? Do you think that it could be contagious...?"

"Yes." Lenelee suddenly appeared from her bedroom next to Allen's, "Kanda? What are you two talking about?" Another sleepy person disturbed in addition to Allen.

"………………………" The two guys stared speechlessly at the girl in front of them. She had on star patterned pyjamas and was rubbing her eyes sleepily. Both of them didn't seem like they were going to say anything.

"What are you guys doing standing there?..." Lenalee continued on, her violet eyes only half open. Plus, She and Allen didn't get to sleep until earlier this morning (which was about 1-2am), so she really didn't have the strength to get angry, and of course didn't notice that Allen and Kanda was staring at her with red faces…..

"Kawaii……" It was rare sight for Allen and Kanda to agree on the same thing. They turned and looked at each other.

Hey, this is not the time to stare at cute girls and get lost in thoughts!

"Oh oh yeah! Lavi got an infected eye! What shall we do?" Allen remembered suddenly snapping out if his daze, "This is not the time to sleep, what if Lavi really turns in to a Rabbit?"

"What are you talking about? It will get better soon, didn't you know Allen?" Lenalee said a little more awake now.

"Ah? Really? I've never even caught cold before so how am I supposed to know how serious is it?"

"Ok then, take him to see the doctor tomorrow, we'll visit him tomorrow, but we should get some sleep now." Lenalee turned to go back to her room.

"Un, we'll go see Lavi tomorrow…." Allen nodded, "I'm goin'ta bed"

"Oi wait beansprout. Didn't Lenalee say that it's contagious? I'm not going back up there to Lavi, can I sleep here tonight?..." Kanda's had a very unhappy expression on his face.

"Oh, yeah, sleep on the sofa then, I won't mind, but poor Lavi….. " Allen swiped the air with his hand, the turned back into his room.

"Whatever." Kanda sighed throwing himself down onto the sofa.

The next morning.

"Beansprout--didn't you say that you were gonna visit Lavi? What are you doing?" Kanda said with a scowl, an angry mark appeared on his forehead. He was looking at Allen who was lazily enjoying his breakfast while reading the newspaper.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Said Lenalee sitting down at the table, "Do you want any Kanda?"

"How am I supposed to have an appetite?" Kanda replied his expression looking horrible again.

"Eh? --so Kanda really cares about Lavi?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"Of course not--It's just that if that rabbit doesn't get better I'll have to stay and sleep here and this sofa is giving me back pains."

"Really……" Lenalee sounded a little regretful, but a smiled returned to her face shortly afterwards, "Then let's take him to the doctor."

"Doctor eh?……" Allen said expanding his tone of voice, "Isn't Lavi's grandpa a doctor?"

"From what I can remember, yes." Kanda answered after a second of thinking, then looked over to Allen in surprise, "Beansprout you don't mean you want to……"

"HeiHei…." Allen laughed slyly with his very rare seen evil expression on his face. Kanda felt a cold chill creep down his spine.

"Lavi's grandpa? How is he? How come he doesn't live with him?" Lenalee asked from behind them, she was curious.

"You'll find out when you see him." Allen continued to smile happily as he swiftly walked to the door.

oOo

"………………." Lenalee stared at the Lavi screaming in pain in front of her, black lines appeared on her forehead. She finally knows what Allen meant by _"You'll find out when you see him."…….._

Her first impression of this old man when she saw him was that he looked serious, and he looked like a panda. But she never thought that taking Lavi back home she'll encounter such bloody scene……is this the legendary_ "grandpa teaching his grandson a lesson"_ scene? It was terrible to look at…….

"What's wrong with you Panda JiJi! I only accidently caught an eye infection! You don't need to take advantage of me now and take revenge on me like that?!" Lavi continued on screaming in pain at the top of his lungs after that.

"Yarou! I thought you would do well after you ran away from home, but I never expected that you'll come home with this pathetic eye infection? Why I'll teach you a lesson to get sick!" Lavi's Oji bellowed out angrily.

"I think we should go outside." Allen said with a light smile, "We'll be going now Mr. Bookman! Have fun!"

"Yamete--Beansprout--Yuyu-chan--Lenaleeeee--Nooooooo ahhhhhh!"

But the three people walking towards the door just ignored the squealing rabbit…..

"Ah, but Lavi really looks like a rabbit with the red eye. He's so cute that way." Lenalee giggled her sparkling eyes squinting, "Why does Lavi look so much like a rabbit?"

"Eerrum…..we don't know." Allen and Kanda shrugged. Looks like they're in a good spirits as well.

_And so in the end the rabbit is abused, enjoy receiving your treatment………!_

* * *

**Translator's Note:** Man I feel like i'm not too too good of a job...sorry guys.


	14. Miranda's formal dress

**Disclaimer**: The following story does NOT belong to me! I have only Translated it! anyone who want's the original source (chinese) go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer.  
**Disclaimer's Disclaimer**: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**Warning:** AllenXLenalee fic. If you squint you may see LaviXKanda. AU and also little bit of OOCness.

(dedicated to promoting more AllenXLenalee! XD)

* * *

**Part 14: Miranda's formal dress.**

"Waaaahhhhhhh!--Miranda's getting married!!--" A 95 pitch scream ripped through the air from Allen and Lenalee's apartment.

"No No--"Allen said waving his hands around, then stuck his finger in his ear to comfort his eardrum.

"She needs to go to her cousins wedding, so she needs a formal dress."

"So she's not getting married--" Lenalee replied lowering her head in disappointment, "When you said that she's going to be in a wedding I was so happy for her."

"Hey, I think we need to help her out. No one around here wants to sell anything to her. The clothes that she wears are made by herself, but she doesn't know how to make a formal dress. What shall we do?" Allen was little distressed.

"Allen-kun, don't you know how to?" Lenalee suddenly asked a very odd question.

"Eh?--Lenalee, why do you ask me like I'm supposed to? --I don't know everything--"

"But to me, Allen-kun is invincible……." Lenalee stared at Allen with a hurt expression.

"Err…..Um…..about that……" _Please don't look at me like that aahhhh!! You make me feel like I'm the most evilest guy in the world aaaahhhhh!!,_ Allen screamed on the inside. He was now shaking then nodding his head like a lost idiot.

"Since we don't know how to sew, how can we help Miranda then." Lenalee moved her gaze to the pots of flowers sitting on the balcony, sighing softly.

"What if we just go to visit her first, if there's something she's doing maybe then we can help."

"Ok, I guess this is the only way."

oOo

"Miranda!--Miranda!--" Lenalee happily called Miranda's name, Allen was following behind her, he had a gentle smile on his face and an unreadable sparkle in his eyes…..

"It's you guys!" Miranda came out from the back of her shop, "I was just sewing my formal dress but I'm still not too sure what a formal dress looks like. I was trying to think of a style, come and have a look."

"Ok!" Lenalee half ran half walked inside.

Behind the flower shop was where Miranda lived. It was not a very bright place, there was a table in the middle and on the table there lay a few materials and tools.

"So you make your own clothes, Miranda? Sugoi ne, the material is very good."

"Yes it is, this was left to me by the last owner of this place. He was a very nice person." Miranda picked up the material on the table and looked at it earnestly, she sighed, "…..but I don't know how to make formal dresses."

"What about this……I'll draw a few designs for you, how about that?..." Lenalee suddenly thought of something to help, "Then Allen can help sew on the decorative designs."

"Eh?--why me?" Said Allen awkwardly, pointing at himself, "I don't have that much of an artistic mind."

"Because I believe in you." Lenalee gave a gentle smile, then turned around and continued drawing.

"………..believe…………" Allen blushed, he suddenly thought of the gentle smile of his adopted father. It was like Lenalee's smile, filled with hope and forgiveness. It was beautiful.

_So……He should repay this belief in him, shouldn't he?_

He lowered his head and started on the work of something he was not familiar with, tailoring.

oOo

"Here, I finished drawing." Lenalee handed her design to Miranda after she was satisfied with it, Miranda studied it for a while then nodded.

"I can still make this design."

"Ok we'll start now. How are you doing Allen-kun?"

"I'm nearly finished." Allen replied wiping the sweat from his head, "Why don't you let Miranda start first?"

"Ok." Miranda picked up the scissors, and started cutting. Slowly the basic shapes of the designs appeared.

"Wow! Miranda is so skilled! That was very quick." Lenalee watched Miranda's skilful hands, she was surprised.

"It's not that good." Miranda smiled, "Allen are you ready?"

"Yep." Allen lifted his head to look at them, "Don't know how it will turn out though."

oOo

"Wah! It looks beautiful Miranda! Allen is sugoi!" Lenalee looked at the designs which Allen had meticulously sewn on, giving a sigh of awe, "…and you said that you didn't know how to sew. It's beautiful."

"R…..really?" He hid his hands behind his back, smiling lightly.

"Are you hurt?" Lenalee caught sight of his attempted gesture, "It was too hurried, are you OK Allen-kun? Sorry, I shouldn't of asked you to sew….."

"I…..I'm Ok….." Allen laughed stiffly, to his surprise Lenalee grabbed his hands the pain stinging him.

"Look, it hurts doesn't it….and you said it was OK." Lenalee worriedly furrowed her brow, then she took a bandaid from her pocket and helped him put it on the hurt fingers.

"………………" He didn't know how long it was, but he was staring at Lenalee caring for him, his felt his temperature rise rapidly his face heated up.

"We finally finished." Miranda picked up the finished garment and whirled around in a circle, she happily looked over to Allen and Lenalee, but found a very warm scene. "Ara."

"It's fixed." Allen pulled his hand away, he looked at Miranda and smiled embarrassedly, "That looks good."

"Un un, it looks really pretty." Lenalee answered. She had no idea what had happened just then, "Miranda would look beautiful in it."

"Thank you very much." Miranda smiled happily.

oOo

_The next Morning before the sun even rose…._

"Ahhhhh!! Are you saying Miranda has pursuers?" Again, a 95 pitch scream cut through the air from Allen and Lenalee's apartment.

"Ah yes. I heard that when Miranda appeared at the wedding in the formal dress we made together, she looked stunning. So she earned herself some persuers." Allen replied blocking his ears.

"The formal dress that we made together is fantastic!" Lenalee was so happy she started dancing around spinning in circles, "Allen-kun, what about we open a tailor shop together?"

"I don't think so…" Allen stared at his fingers feeling discouraged, "Please stop spinning Lenalee, I think I'm gonna faint…."

* * *

**Translator's Note:** And yet another chapter...man i think i'm fast...


	15. Komui's Letter

**Disclaimer**: The following story does NOT belong to me! I have only Translated it! anyone who want's the original source (chinese) go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer.  
**Disclaimer's Disclaimer**: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**Translator's Note:** Thankyou for everyone's reviews! It's the best motivation anyone could have when translating (or writing a story), I really hope you guys like reading it! Love you all :D

**Warning:** AllenXLenalee fic. If you squint you may see LaviXKanda. AU and also little bit of OOCness.

(dedicated to promoting more AllenXLenalee! XD)

* * *

**Part 15: Komui's Letter.**

_To my beloved precious sister,_

_Although you have moved in with another person Nii-san still misses you very much but because Nii-san has become very busy these few days I am unable to come and visit you. I miss you dearly, so I hope you can come and visit your Nii-san at Uni. Nii-san is going to go crazy of not being able to see you…..sob sob sob, Nii-san really misses you! (waves a hanky) please visit visit visit visit visit--_

_--From Komui Nii-san with all the love in the whole wide world._

"What's _this_?" Allen read the letter in his hand, he thought gloomily about the decimated wall last time, his body froze immediately. He lifted his head to stare at Lenalee who was calmly playing with a hammer which she took from Lavi, black lines started to appear on his head.

"Lenalee, you should go quickly or your brother will come charging here, then we'll be all doomed!"

"Aw, Ok. Come with me Allen-kun." Lenalee's tone was still calm.

"Yeah Ok." Allen happily replied, but 3 seconds later he froze on his seat when he realized what he had just agreed to.

"You…..want me to come with you?….."

"Uhuh….." Lenalee looked at him innocently with those big watery violet eyes, "I don't know my way around here. Of course I need you to show me, ne."

"But……but……" Allen looked into her beautiful eyes, he knew it wasn't polite to reject, but he was too afraid for his life.

"Don't worry, I won't let Nii-san do anything to you" Lenalee smiled giving a promise, stars started to glitter in them.

"O…..Ok then…." Allen couldn't say no to those pretty eyes, so all he could do was to nod.

oOo

"…………………" But once he arrived at the entrance of the University, he started regretting saying yes to her that quickly.

"Is there something wrong?" Lenalee smiled sweetly at the already stoned Allen.

"Um…..do you know which section your brother is at, Lenalee?"

"Nope." She answered with the same smile on her face

"Then……what about the cafeteria?"

"Nope." Smiling still.

"Where he teaches mathematics?"

"Nope." Continued to smile sweetly.

_Ah--Please kill me!--_ Allen thought, but had second thoughts after he realized dying for this reason was not a worth it. So he bravely regained his posture and forced a stiff smile at Lenalee, "Then--let's ask around--"

"Ok."

"Er, excuse me do you know Mr. Komui Lee?" Allen asked a student politely who was sitting on the left drinking coffee.

"_Pffffffffffffftttt--_" Unexpectedly, that person sprayed out all his coffee, then looked at Allen and Lenalee suspiciously.

"You're his sister aren't you?"

"Er, yes I am." Lenalee nodded not understanding what he meant.

"Our saviour is here!! If you come any later our science department is going to be totally destroyed by your brother!" That person grabbed Lenalee's arm and took off, "I'm Reever, head of the science department. Regarding your brother……for some reason he has been missing you incredibly lately. Although we all know he is a sister complex, but he's actions have been very unstable lately, our department is about to be totally destroyed by him!"

"………..I'm really sorry. Nii-san has brought you trouble." Lenalee's murderous aura started to rise, Allen stepped back trembling.

"No problem, he was always our trouble, but as long as you're here to stop it." Reever still didn't notice Lenalee's aura growing, he was still rushing with her.

"Um…..then I don't think I need to come with you then…….." Allen was desperate to get away from siblings' businesses, he turned around to leave.

"A--llen--" Lenalee expanded her tone of voice dangerously.

"Y…..y……yes….." Allen followed them gloomily, thinking of how unfortunate he was today, _he shouldn't of brought Lenalee here ahhhh……._

The sound of a drill could be heard making a hole somewhere on a wall. Everyone in the science department stared at the "Saviour" who had just arrived, black lines on their head--Then everyone turned silent at the scene of Komui's sister kicking her own brother that sent him flying. They stood frozen not knowing how to react.

"………………." Lenalee flipped her hair cooly, "It's done."

"………………Aaaaahhhh! Hail the Saviour!!" Reever grabbed Lenalee's hand emotionally, "If he goes crazy again, it's up to you!"

"No problem." Lenalee smiled, "I'll help for sure."

"Whew." Allen exhaled, "Good thing it was resolved before he saw me."

oOo

"And peace is here once again." Reever took a sip of his coffee watching the departure of Lenalee, not noticing the revived Komui walking his way.

"…..Reever, you held Lenalee's hand didn't you? You held it! I'll kill you you you…………!"

The drill had started on its work again...

"Wahhhhhhh!" Will the science department ever have any peace?...

A gentle wind blew past, a green leave floated to the ground from a branch………

* * *

**Translator's Note: **Next chapter comming soon...I really wanna finnish this quickly Ahhhhhhh!!


	16. Bak's Guardian

**Disclaimer**: The following story does NOT belong to me! I have only Translated it! anyone who want's the original source (chinese) go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer.  
**Disclaimer's Disclaimer**: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**Translator's Note:** Sorryn guys i haven't been updating as fast as i used to lately because the cat that lived with just had Kittens!! I have been helping to look after them and really didn't do much translation in between XD (and plus u was doing other stuff as well as i admit...but here's another chapter.)

**Warning:** AllenXLenalee fic. If you squint you may see LaviXKanda. AU and also little bit of OOCness.

(dedicated to promoting more AllenXLenalee! XD)

* * *

**Part 16: Bak's guardian.**

"Baka-Bak! What the hell are you doing?" Fou's angry voice could be heard before they even entered, Bak had probably done something which ticked off Fou-baba again.

That was what Allen thought when he entered the _"very normal antique"_ store, he had his usual welcoming smile on his face. Lenalee was close behind him, she knew better about Allen. The reason behind that smile was to mock Bak being scolded at by Fou.

"Yare yare, so what did Mr. Bak do to make Fou-baba so angry again?" Allen nearly_ "sang"_ out his question. To be honest Allen had no idea why he felt so happy when he saw Bak being abused by Fou--maybe it was a subtle way of disliking him?

"He just brought me a flat screen and asked me to sleep inside it! Hey, what does he think I am? A piece of paper?! Why should I sleep in something as thin as _that_!" Fou had a huge angry mark on her forehead, she looked very angry…..

"But you sleep in the wall all the time, what if you catch a cold? The wall is quite cold…." Bak quibbled looking hurt while trying to force some tears out in an attempt to gain a little pity….

"Stop being pathetic!" Looks like it didn't work…..

"Walker! Don't you think this baka just wants me to punch him? If he was afraid that I would catch a cold all he had to do was to lend me his bed, why the hell buy a dumb screen?" Fou grumbled angrily, she didn't notice Allen subtle change in expression from her words.

"Aw aw, you should of told me earlier you wanted to sleep on by bed!" Bak smiled with relief, "My bed can easily fit 2 people."

"**_Die_**! You idiot, who said I was going to sleep with you? You are going to sleep on the floor!" Fou's anger started to burn hotter again, totally ignoring Allen who was trying not to start laughing hysterically.

"Wahahahaha, so our great Fou-baba is still young girl who has crushes too?" Allen couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing.

"_What_--did you just say?" Fou's lost it, but her face did turn red, "Walker seems to be itching for some abuse--how dare you call me Fou-baba--wait till I get my hands on _you_!"

"Um……….." Lenalee stared at the two people running around the room a little distressed, she……..had been totally ignored just then.

"Hahaha--Fou –baba can't catch me!" The more he ran, the more joyful he became totally--and forgetting who he was running around.

"Allen--enough with it already!" Lenalee gave him her fist.

"Itai!?" Allen held the lump on his head and stopped, he looked like a hurt puppy.

"Wahaha, serves you right!" Laughed Fou happily, "Finally! There's a person that can tie you down! Thank God for that!"

"KA--" A stiff sound trailed from behind, hmmm………someone seems to have been forgotten.

"Ka--w--we--meet again--Ka--" Bak still hadn't changed much, still stiff and growing measles.

"Wohoho, yeah we meet again ne……" Allen smirked grabbing the handshake which Bak's had offered to Lenalee, "The last we came you weren't able to say anything, I see you have improved, Bak."

"P--piss--O--off--" Bak sent him a murderous glare, but at the moment all he could do was to kill someone with his glare.

"Lalala, No. Way. Ne." Allen gave him a "what-are-you-gonna-do-about-it" expression, making Bak go red with extreme anger.

"These two idiots….." Fou sighed while pouring a cup of tea for Lenalee.

"Oh, thankyou." Lenalee received it with a thanks, "Do you guys always play with Allen-kun? Allen-kun seems very happy every time he comes here.

"Walker-moyashi, for some reason really enjoys making Bak miserable. It's like Bak owes him."Fou shook her head looking a little helpless, "Don't even know if I should say that they're too compatible? Or say that they're just not compatible at all….."

"What about Fou?"

"Eh?"

"I feel that Fou seems to like Bak a lot…."

"_Heeeeeeh?_" Fou stared at the girl, her face red, "Why……..why do you say that?"

"Not sure…….it's just a gut feeling." Lenalee smiled wider, "I think Bak likes you too--"

"What?"

"Likes you more than anyone in the world……."

"Ah--" Fou screamed uncourteously, "That's…….that's impossible………"

"Fou-baba's too loud." Allen came running over, "It won't do you any harm if you just admit it."

"D……Don't know what you're on about…..……" Fou turned around and with a grudge like a little child, "I…..I'm goin'ta bed….."

"Remember to sleep in Bak's bed at night, it'll sure be warmer than the wall!" Allen waved, which caused Fou to_ "Fall"_ into the wall after hearing what he said, "Yarou Moyashi!--"

"HeiHei how old are you? A few hundred years and still immature ne." Allen started to laugh happily. Then turned around and ran to poke at Bak's face, "_Bak-chan_ we're leaving now, remember to be Fou's bed warmer, don't let your guardian down, ne."

"KA………………….."

"I'll take that as a yes." Allen waved goodbye in joy, then took Lenalee's hand and headed towards the outside, "I hope you have an unforgettable night! Hohoho….."

* * *

**Translator's Note: **This one's not too long tho. But we're getting closer to the end now! just (counts fingers) 6 more chapters to go!! XD


	17. A Place I will always protect

**Disclaimer**: The following story does NOT belong to me! I have only Translated it! anyone who want's the original source (chinese) go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer.  
**Disclaimer's Disclaimer**: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**Warning:** AllenXLenalee fic. If you squint you may see LaviXKanda. AU and also little bit of OOCness.

(dedicated to promoting more AllenXLenalee! XD)

* * *

**Part 17: The Place I will always protect.**

"Isn't Rhode coming today?" Lenalee slumped forward on the bar table watching over at the entrance, there was a glint of disappointment in her eyes, "I wonder how she's doing?--"

"Don't worry, the life of the Noah clan are very strong. Plus, don't get fooled by how Rhode looks, she's really strong and Tyki is very strong too." Allen replied carelessly, shrugging, "They are the last people on my list to be worried about."

_"Wham!"_

Just when Allen finished his sentence, two battered bodies came flying in.

"Ah!--Rhode--Tyki--!" Lenalee gasped, "Allen-Kun!--"

"……………" When Lenalee moved her gaze to Allen, she felt Allen's whole body emit a murderous aura, eyes widened in a stare that looked like he was going to swallow everyone alive.

"……………" She stared at the darkness beyond the entrance, there were five people standing there. If she were to fight them off one-by-one she would still be able to handle it, but if it were the 5 together……………even if she fought with Allen, she still wasn't sure if they could handle it.

"Who's the owner of this place?--" The leading man with blue hair demanded in disrespect. Lenalee turned around to look at the Krory who was in Eliade's arms, just complete his transformation. She immediately knew this was going to be tricky and realized that these people were probably stronger than anyone on the back streets.

"Vampire Krory?--" The blue haired paused as if in thought, then turned to Allen, "So you're the infamous Devil Allen?..."

"What do you think?..." Before Allen had finished his sentence, he was already in front of the blue hair man and threw him a punch at him.

_"Crack!"_ The man's face hit the floor hard with a sickening sound, blood started to seep from him.

"Not bad." But surprisingly the man just up, then clicked his fingers. Immediately a large number of gangsters filed in from the outside. "Have fun playing tonight………."

"Go!"

The gang of people charged at Krory and Eliade.

"Kuso! Hey, when he said 'go!' he meant charge at us!" Allen looked over to Lenalee, she was surrounded by two people.

He had three to deal with, _"Looks like he can't go save Krory now……but he needs to have faith………"_

Allen took in a deep breath. He stood up straight and let his arms loosen beside him, "Comon--"

First shot. In was just in a momentary flash.

Two of the people rushed aside and brought out metal rods, but the blue haired man had been hit head on by Allen's punch and sprayed out a mouthful of blood. The blue haired man had grabbed Allen's wrist , the two people with the metal rods instantly brought it down, his right arm was totally smashed……..Allen cringed a little. These three people were not to be taken lightly.

"ALLEN--!" Lenalee screamed worriedly, unexpectedly the two people which surrounded her had knives.

"Don't be distracted when you're in a fight."

She swiftly moved sideways and kicked the two, one went flying but the other escaped the strike and lashed out with his knife.

"Shit--!" Lenalee couldn't retreat fast enough, her left arm was slashed, blood trickled down from her cream skin…….

"LENALEE!--" Allen clenched his jaw knowing that her opponents were hard equally hard to deal with.

"KUSO! I hate this way of fighting!--Not caring about your own colleagues safety!--"

"That's the only way--who told you to be so strong--?" The blue haired man spat out another mouthful of blood, "They will get you before I fall--"

"You make me sick…………" Allen swiftly dodged a blow then threw another punch.

"_Don't_…….underestimate us………." The blue haired man stepped forward and wrapped himself around Allen's left arm.

"_Gasp!"_ That was a dangerous way to slow down his attack!--Allen scowled and gave him a hard kick, but at the same time, unexpectedly there was a sickening pain which pierced at him coming from his back. The other two had attacked him from behind_--despicable--_

"KUSO--" Allen fell to the ground, he could faintly see Krory and Eliade in the distance, they seem to be losing their stamina--there was afterall a lot of people to deal with.

"Is that all--" The blue haired man didn't even finish his sentence before he found himself being punched in the jaw and flew sideways due to the sheer force of the attack.

"Is that all what?" Allen spat out glaring at the man, "_You--_shouldn't underestimate me too--"

"Yarou!--"The two people came charging at him from behind again. Allen spun around avoiding their metal rods he shot out his left fist--

_"Omph oomph--"_ Both of them fell to the ground.

Lenalee turned around to see Allen, her lips were about to form a smile but a man had attacked her with a knife from behind. She swirled around to avoid him but the another man had attacked her at the same time, she didn't react in time--she felt a sharp stab of pain on her back.

"Ah--"

"LENALEE!--" Allen rushed to her side, but the blue haired man had stood up and smashed something on him.

"Agh--" Allen let out a moan crashing to the ground, he might of shattered a vertebrae…..

"Caring too much about your colleagues in battle, are your weakness--you had the chance to win--" The blue haired man uttered a savage laugh.

"So--?" Allen pushed himself up, he snickered coldly, "It's better than using your colleagues as tools any day--"

"T….that's impossible!...how can you still stand up after I smashed your back!" The man stared at Allen in shock.

"And why not?" Lenalee voice trailed past, Allen turned his head to see her getting up.

"**_We_**………will not lose! Zettai!--" She pulled out the knife in her. With a roar Allen and Lenalee lashed out again!

(Note: Zettai means absolutely)

oOo

_"Pang!--"_

The remaining 3 people finally crashed to the ground and fainted. Allen and Lenalee panted and gave a sigh of relief. But the gang which the five brought with them were fiercely attacking Krory and Eliade--Krory shielded Eliade with his body in order to protect her, his back continuously being attacked.

"Oh no--they look like they can't hold it any longer!--" Allen was about to head over to them, when pain seared through his body from behind, causing him to fall back on the ground again.

_"Plonk….."_ Looks like Lenalee had also fainted because of the over loss of blood…..

"Kuso……" Allen weakly looked over to Rhode and Tyki who was covered in blood, fatigue started to wash over him_--"Is this the end……"_

"That's a joke!--" A loud voice trailed in from behind the door.

_Huh?--wasn't that--Lavi?!_

He faintly thought he saw the rabbit and SoBaKanda rage in, behind them was Bak and Fou?!

_Is……there are party today--?_

_But is this what they call--A turning point?_

"Hoho…." Allen laughed weakly, from the heart.

_Yeah--He--still had a many friends--_

oOo

"Beansprout………beansprout! Stay with me!" Lavi screamed desperately while he watched Bookman tend to him in emergency, "I'll never forgive if you dare die!--"

"Walker--" Bak and Fou glanced at Bookman worriedly, their eyes were burning with flames.

"Allen-kun………"  
_Eheh?--Why's Miranda here too?..._

"Urusai--" He's eye's were half opened, he can just push himself up without fainting from the pain, "How's Lenalee?--"

"I've already stopped the bleeding……..your injuries were worse compared to hers………….Your vertebrae was a little cracked, if I had fixed it any minute later, you would've been gone…….." Bookman stared seriously at Allen, "What were you thinking? Your vertebrae was cracked and you forced yourself to stand up?!--don't you want to live?--"

"But--this place is important to me……I have to protect it with my life…….because, here……..is a place filled with everyone I love……." Fatigue overriding him again, the tiredness slowly took over his senses. Slowly he lost conscious.

Before he lost conscious he heard Lavi's crying sobs….. "Of course!--We will always protect this place with you--"

_It is a blessing to have met these friends._

* * *

**Translator's Note: **17 down 5 to go! XD Next chapter's on Lenalee's school life!


	18. Lenalee's school days

**Disclaimer**: The following story does NOT belong to me! I have only Translated it! anyone who want's the original source (chinese) go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer.  
**Disclaimer's Disclaimer**: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**Translator's note:** To adenza, Yeah I know, I was trying not to use too many of my own expressions...sigh...but thanks for your review tho. Thanks everyone who came to support this fic. The author will be very happy XD

**Warning:** AllenXLenalee fic. If you squint you may see LaviXKanda. AU and also little bit of OOCness.

(dedicated to promoting more AllenXLenalee! XD)

* * *

**Part 18: Lenalee's school days.**

The summer holidays had been over for about 10 days. But because Allen and Lenalee's injuries were not yet fully healed, both of them had stayed home for some more rest. For the past two days their injuries had been feeling much better, so Lenalee decided to go back to school the next day.

"Eh……..Do you like attending school, Lenalee?" Allen asked munching on some bread, since he had injured his left arm all he could do at home was to eat continuously and hope he would get well soon.

"Un (yes)……What about Allen? Don't you like going to school?..."

"I dunno…….." Allen lifted his head to stare at the greyish lifeless ceiling, thinking hard, "……guess I'm just not used to it-- I was always in a Private School. Didn't get used to suddenly changing to a public school--"

"Eh?--Is Allen's family really rich?" Lenalee was a little shocked, like she just heard the worlds strangest news. She jumped up from her seat.

"Err…….don't I look like it?"

Allen scratched his head, "I didn't know that…….."

"Then what grade is Allen-kun in?"

"Third year in Junior high--"

"Heeeehhh?--Allen-kun is only 15 years old?--"

"Is that supposed to be strange?...I knew my white hair made me look older….." Allen pulled at his hair unhappily, "S'not like I wanted it to be this way………."

"Allen-kun is younger than me--" Lenalee seemed to have something to feel happy about, she smiled seemingly very happy, "So Allen-kun is a _'younger brother'_--I always thought that Allen-kun was older than me, that's why you always looked after me--"

Allen stared at the very joyous Lenalee in bewilderment, age is no barrier for the reasons of helping a friend, Lenalee probably didn't notice that she had unintentionally helped him a lot too.

Sometimes people are strange, things that we thought we knew we never notice, twisted meanings sometimes become illicit and blurred……but either happy or sad, if there's one more person to understand you, then we are not lonely.

"Hey--Lenalee, I've heard that public schools usually have things like festivals and fetes, does your school have any events?"

"Are you talking about the Cultural festival? I'm not too sure yet, I'll tell you when I come back from class tomorrow, but it is autumn already, the culture festival should be coming soon."

oOo

"I'm so tired--" Lenalee put down her school bag and poured herself a cup of water and led her eyes around the room. The lights were turned off when she returned, Allen should have gone to work already. She shook her head deciding she'll take a day off work today. She had lots of things to do after her first day back at school, and she had found that she hadn't gotten used to it yet.

"You're back…………."

"_Prang!"_ The sound of smashing glass rang through the room, Lenalee turned around in shock to see Allen in his pyjamas standing in the door way of his bedroom.

"Allen-Kun? Didn't--you go to work?" Lenalee looked surprisingly at him, "Why--"

"It's nothing……..I think it's because you weren't here that I felt a little uneasy." Said Allen scratching his head, "Were you tired today?...you should quickly get some sleep--"

"Ok…..What about Allen-kun, you should get more rest too……." Lenalee headed towards her room, but came out 3 seconds later, "Allen-kun, do you want to come to our Cultural festival two days from now? We have a masked ball on."

"Oh, why not. I'll come." Allen nodded with his eyes half opened, he smiled, "I will certainly come….."

* * *

**Translator's Note**: and there will be a masked ball next XD


	19. Autumn Ball

**Disclaimer**: The following story does NOT belong to me! I have only Translated it! anyone who want's the original source (chinese) go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer.  
**Disclaimer's Disclaimer**: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**Warning:** AllenXLenalee fic. If you squint you may see LaviXKanda. AU and also little bit of OOCness.

(dedicated to promoting more AllenXLenalee! XD)

* * *

**Part 19: Autumn Ball.**

The autumn wind is usually cold and lonely, whipping up the dry leaves and sending them into a lonely dance. There was a sadness about it, so when you step on the leaves you will hear crunching sounds, they are the sad moans of them coming to their end, though it is a beautiful but sullen sound.

"Wonder if the ball had started yet?..." Allen stared at the map which Lenalee drew for him yesterday then lifted his head and looked at the setting sun in the distance, breathing out a sigh.

The fact is if you imagine--On a warm autumn day, a light breeze disturbing the shrivelled leaves on the ground, a young silver haired boy walking silent steps, treading on the fallen leaves. The only sound that could be heard were the "crunch" of the leaves and the boy's so very subtle sigh. He furrowed his brow slightly, the sun's rays playing with shadows on his handsome face causing every passing person to look twice at this boy. He looked like he was going to melt into the light and disappear……

_(A/N: Well….maybe that was a little exaggerated)_

"Ah! This should be the place." Allen saw the prefecture not far from him, from the look of the architectural structure it did look like what Lenalee had described to him of how the sports stadium should look. Although public schools didn't seem as odd as Allen first thought, but the sports stadium really did look very artistic.

…..but the Private School gymnasium's seemed to have more levels and looked a little brighter, compared to the public schools.

_(A/N: of course, that's because they glass that the private schools use are more expensive, so they reflect more light…….?)_

"Wah!--who's that? He looks hot and OMG he has white hair!"

Once he stepped inside the hall he realized how loud it was, Allen furrowed his brow. Many people had looked his way when he entered, _Is his white hair really that amusing?_ He wasn't too happy about it, so he lowered his head and hurried on hoping to find Lenalee quickly.

"Allen, over here!" Lenalee was standing with a group of girls. She waved when she saw the familiar white strands.

"Finally found you…" Allen approached her slightly jogging, "….you were hard to find."

"Lenalee who's this? He's so handsome, is he your boyfriend? I've never heard you speak of it before, ne ne. Which school does he go to? He looks so cool." The girls started a discussion, giggling among themselves. Lenalee waved her hand….

"You got it all wrong, Allen-kun's just a friend who's renting with me. He was free today so I asked him to come. See, he's British and probably haven't been to a Senior High Cultural festival around here." It was a perfectly logical explanation, Allen smile softly. He never knew her social skills were that good.

"Oh oh, from Britain? No wonder he looks a little different and also such a gentleman too!" The girls were starting to be perv on him again, "Hey Lenalee since he's not your boyfriend, can I pursue him?"

"Why not?" Lenalee smiled and did a "_welcome_" gesture causing everyone to giggle happily.

"………………." Allen had kept a well mannered smile on his face all along, giving off a sense of warmth.

"Allen-kun seems to be popular with the girls." Lenalee whispered in his ear when the group went off to dance, but for some reason Allen still kept that well mannered smile on his face.

"Do you care?"

"What do you think?" Lenalee replied with a sweet smile.

"Oh--" He was still smiling, but he took a step forward, "You're dressed as a princess today?"

"That's right." Lenalee nodded, but realized something and slouched a little depressingly.

"Is there something wrong?" Allen looked curiously at the suddenly discouraged Lenalee.

"I……….don't know how to dance…….." Lenalee replied sadly, "…and I seldom have a chance to dress up….."

"Lenalee ne……you look pretty even if you don't have this princess gown on." Allen smiled stroking her dark tresses, his gazed was tender, his eyes filled with love, "….and dancing is not hard. You can do anything, right? my princess…."

"But….." Lenalee lifted her head her beautiful violet orbs gazed gently at Allen's smiling face, a mist had began to form threatening to fall as tears.

"No buts……..you have to believe in yourself…….." Allen offered his hand, somewhere in his heart he felt an aching, "…..and……believe in me….…."

"Eh?..." Lenalee didn't really understand what he meant. At this moment the music started to rise, the atmosphere felt like a dream. Lenalee lifted her head too see Allen's face very close to hers, she felt her cheeks heat up.

"S…….sorry……." She quickly lowered her head again but found that Allen had nearly picked her up, his arm around her waist letting her body resting against his and leading her into a dance.

_Isn't--Allen just dancing by himself then--_

Lenalee felt a little guilty. His left arm had not fully healed yet--he shouldn't torture himself like that--

"Stop……….Allen………stop dancing……." Lenalee whispered softly slightly tugging at him.

"Why?" Allen put her down lightly, "You were doing fine."

"This……isn't me dancing……Plus Allen's arm……"

"I'm very happy………"

"Eh?..." Lenalee lifted her head in surprised at Allen's sudden mellow tone of voice, and found him gazing at her with eyes so gentle, her cheeks burned red again.

"I'm really happy, Lenalee……To be able to dance with you, to be able to lead you into a dance……It will become the most precious memory in my life…….."

"Eh?--How come you sound like this will be our last dance--we will still have--" Lenalee stopped speaking at this point. She suddenly remembered what Allen had said before.

_He will have to leave one day. He may not be able to ever--_

_No, no, no._ Lenalee shook her head furiously, as if to rid of this preposterous thought from her head.

_We made a promise. Allen will come back, even if he died his spirit will return……..so……..they will be able to…………._

"Lenalee?"

"Huh?" She released herself from her depressing thoughts and lifted her head and met with Allen's burning gaze. It was like looking deep into her soul.

"Please…….let me have this dance with you………..I……….."

"Yes." Lenalee cut through his words, "……..but your arm………if it hurts, please tell me, I will stop, and you better not try to hide it. Do you hear me?"

"Un." Allen nodded surely then took Lenalee's hand happily.

_If I can be by your side…….. I will surely be the happiest person alive……..I hope I can………hold onto your hands once more…………….._

This………was the longest ball Lenalee had felt she had been to. The warmth from Allen's hands made her feel like crying and yet she didn't want to let go. She began to think that she's relying too much on this gentle boy. _But………if he wasn't here……….she……….would be very sad...maybe..._

_So she doesn't want to lose him……………….._

* * *

**Translator's Note**: What's wrong with Allen?


	20. The ringing bells on a snowy night

**Disclaimer**: The following story does NOT belong to me! I have only Translated it! anyone who want's the original source (chinese) go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer.  
**Disclaimer's Disclaimer**: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**Translator's note:** I don't know how i did translating this chapter, but from this chapter onwards the original story had made me cry...I really hope i could do that with the translations too, but it is very hard to reinterpret in a different language. I am sorry if i couldn't do that, because i feel that i have failed...but even if you don't feel it, I hope that everyone will at least feel warm.

**Warning:** AllenXLenalee fic. If you squint you may see LaviXKanda. AU and also little bit of OOCness.

(dedicated to promoting more AllenXLenalee! XD)

* * *

**Part 20: The ringing bells on a snowy night.**

From that night on, Lenalee found herself falling into a sudden sense of panic, afraid that Allen would suddenly just disappear. Allen would always comfort her and tell her that she will surely be the first one to know if he leaves, but it had hurt him to see her like this.

"Then why don't you just stay…….." Lenalee asked sadly at the smiling boy in front of her, she had a sense of blame in her of voice.

"I can't……." Allen smiled like he had no choice. He never thought she would miss him that much, he secretly found that he was……..some what………very pleased.

"Then why?..." Lenalee looked as if she was going to cry, "…..why do you have to leave?..."

"Because………" Allen was lost for words, "One day you will know………."

"Allen-kun is always like that…………always looking after everyone else, but never tells anyone anything about yourself…….." Tears rolled off her cheeks like drops of jewels expressing her sorrow. She wiped the salty tears off her face and raised her head angrily.

"Why don't you ever tell us!"

"I'm sorry………………" Allen lowered his head solemnly staring at his grey slippers. He felt that he's emotions were as grey this depressing colour.

"…………." Lenalee turned her head away in silence but Allen could still feel her anger in the air…..

oOo

They remained that way even until night. Lenalee had refused to speak to him, Allen stared his dinner silently lost in his thoughts. He had suddenly remembered today was Christmas and it was also his birthday.

Actually, to be precise, it was the day he was adopted by his foster father, Mana Walker.

_(Should I tell her?...)_Allen lifted his gaze at Lenalee who was unhappily poking at her dinner.

"…………….." (_I don't think so……….) _He thought returning his gaze.

"What do you want to say…….." He heard Lenalee's cold voice from across table, she was still angry.

"Well……….today's a very special day……….." Allen lifted his head cautiously, "……Can we go for a walk after dinner?..."

"It's just Christmas……." But Lenalee nodded, "Ok then."

oOo

Allen thought it was a good idea when they strolled down the street together. At least Lenalee didn't look so upset anymore, but because the weather was extremely cold, Lenalee had been rubbing her hands together and warming her hands with her breath.

"Are you cold….?" Allen untied his scarf and gently looped it around her, he whispered softly, "Do you want to go back?"

"Let's go to the bar." Lenalee didn't refuse the scarf. But to be honest, it was his gentleness and his tenderness which she couldn't refuse. She stared at the couples walking pass on the street and suddenly felt an anger rise up inside her. She turned around to answer…….

"……………" But Allen had gently taken her hand in his, they kept walking silence.

Although he didn't understand why Lenalee's anger rose suddenly, but he had wanted to take her there.

Because today--they'll be there……….

oOo

_"Creak--"_

The sudden crowd of people startled Lenalee when they entered the door of the bar. Their friends were holding different kinds of colourful presents and all joyously screamed--

"Happy Birthday--Allen!"

"Is it--your Birthday today?--" Lenalee was a little taken aback, she stared at the white haired boy who was smiling happily beside her, "….that's why you said it was a special day today……."

"Uhuh." Allen smiled and nodded gently.

"Happy Birthday Ne!" Rhode was the first one to run over and give him a lollipop. Then she jumped into Lenalee's arms.

"Happy Birthday, Boy." Tyki grinned handing him poker cards, "We'll play again when you have time."

"Happy Birthday Walker." Bak and Fou handed him an antique, "Be happy……"

"Happy Birthday Allen." Krory and Eliade gave him a bunch of roses.  
_(A/N: Hey, I don't think you're supposed to give roses for a birthday, then again Krory and Eliade do plant roses at home…..)_

"Happy Birthday Allen-kun." Miranda handed him a self made apron, "That way you're clothes won't get dirty when you're in the kitchen."

"Happy Birthday!" Lavi and Kanda handed him a bunny rabbit doll and soba.  
_(A/N: Oi, I mean Kanda, apart from soba what else is in your life?)_

"Thankyou everyone….." Allen gave a smile, "You guys have always…….."

"What are you talking about……."

"Yeah! It was Allen who had always taken care of us."

"Yeah, Thankyou for everything Allen!"

"Minna……" Allen was touched, he wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes.

"Allen………." Lenalee started slowly, she had been standing silently next to him, "Sorry…………I didn't know it was your Birthday…….."

"Don't worry….." Allen laughed, "If you want to give me a present…..come with me to a place."

"Where?"

"Come, and you will find out……………"

oOo

She was brought into the freezing air again. Lenalee watched the smiling Allen, she felt the happiness reflecting off him, but she saw the sadness in his eyes. She couldn't help but want to cry but Allen had suddenly grabbed her hand and started running.

--Tears were caught up by the wind, flying behind them as they ran……………

"We're here……" Allen released his hold, "It's this place."

"This is--" Lenalee lifted her head to stare at this tall building, she gasped. "The bell tower?--"

"Listen to me--" Allen grinned. He moved closer and whispered into her ear. "If you make a wish when the bell starts to sound, it will be granted……..believe me, it's true."

"……because………..god can hear it clearly."

"Really………." Lenalee gazed upon the dark sky, the deep dark unknowning-ness was sucking her into her sorrows.

...But suddenly, white appeared in front of her eyes.

Then more…….

and more……

and more white appeared, slowly covering the darkness of people's hearts.

"It's snow……." Allen was happy, "Yappari! god as heard Lenalee's wish, ne."

"Eh….?" She uttered softly staring at Allen's gentle smile. Something, somewhere gentle and soft in her heart started expand and melt.

"I……don't know when this happened…….but I began to think that Allen-kun is an angel……."

"But to me……….. Lenalee is a princess, with beauty and grace….." Allen gently lifted his hand, she felt the warmth of his hand wrap around hers.

"……Promise me…….don't be sad……."

"God will hear you……..My Princess's wish……."

"……because the sound of the bells will bring it to him--"

_"Dong!...Dong!...Dong!..."_

* * *

**Translator's Note**: 2 more chapters to go...


	21. The Silence after the departure

**Disclaimer**: The following story does NOT belong to me! I have only Translated it! anyone who want's the original source (chinese) go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer.  
**Disclaimer's Disclaimer**: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**Translator's note:** And The last chapter will be up sometime tomorrow.

**Warning:** AllenXLenalee fic. If you squint you may see LaviXKanda. AU and also little bit of OOCness.

(dedicated to promoting more AllenXLenalee! XD)

* * *

**Part 21: The Silence after the departure.**

_"I'm sorry……..but I have to leave now…….."_ Allen silently watched the sleeping Lenalee, he bowed his head. The scent in the air created a sense of romance though the smell of alcohol floating in the air was mixed with sorrow.

"Regarding our promise………I will do all I can……..so………..goodbye……….my princess…….."

oOo

The piercing morning sun shone through. The snow which fell last night had almost melted away, the freezing cold unbearable. Lenalee opened her eyes.

She felt terrible.

She knew that Allen had gone.

She waited until the alarm had gone off, then she got up. Brushed her teeth and washed her face and made her breakfast.

Eating alone……

Every time she lifted her head all she would see was the cold hard wall.

Nobody was there to give her a gentle smile.

From school and back she went to Miranda's florist but when she arrived she had found Miranda in tears.

"What's wrong?..." Lenalee rushed over to her, "What's wrong Miranda?..."

"In the end…..Allen-kun still left……Although we all knew that he will have to return to England to cure his sickness……but………I never thought he'll just leave like this……." Miranda sobbed.

"I only found out yesterday that, the person who had been sending me money every month to order flowers but not picking them up, was Allen-kun……….He was……..going to use the flowers that he ordered here………. To………..to………. prepare for his funeral………"

"What…………….funeral?…………sickness?...Allen has a sickness?..." Lenalee began to panic, "Tell me!..."

"I………I'm not too sure………….but all I know is he was born with this sickness, that's why he's hair is white……." Miranda broke down and sobbed even more, "He left me this letter…………"

"…………" Lenalee grabed the letter and opened it with trembling hands…………

_"To Miranda and everyone,_

_In the end, I had to leave. Although I had mentioned my sickness before, but I still thought I should leave an explanation. My chance of getting well is only 10. If I die, then guess it should be god's judgement to me._

_The flowers that I have been ordering from Miranda, I hope to use in my funeral, because I really like your flowers, Miranda._

_Lavi and Kanda. You should be clear about my situation, I hope that you guys don't come to my funeral, and I really don't want to see your crying and screwed up faces._

_Krory and Miss Eliade. I really wanted to attend your wedding, but I don't think I can. If you can in future, I hope that you can take a photo of your child and give it to the priest so he can bring it to me in heaven._

_Bak and Fou-baba. Ooops! Sorry, in the end I still couldn't change my address in calling you "baba". I hope you guys can get along and be honest with your true feelings for each other. If you don't mind, can you give me the ivory sword that you have in your shop, as a present Bak?_

_Then there's Rhode and Tyki. You guys………..I really don't have anything to say to you. I just hope you don't go bullying Lenalee. I know that it's your "special" way of loving someone, but I still can't stand it. Especially you Rhode! Don't randomly "chu" people, it will make people feel very perplexed._

_…..Lastly. Lenalee.  
If I am not able to return, I will do as I promised, my spirit will return to you. Although I know you will end up bashing me up…….but if you are happy that way, it will be my honour.  
I apologise to you.  
In the end I still didn't tell you the truth.  
I don't know why, but every time I look at you, I don't feel like I should tell you……afraid that you'll become even more upset._

_Although I haven't met you for very long, only a for 6 months, but I am really happy that I have met you._

_Living with you was the happiest time, introducing you to my friends was the happiest, please look after them for me like you promised._

_In the end I would like to say Thank-you to you._

_Thank you for saving me from not wanting to return to this place._

_The old me, never wanted to return to all the friends I once abandoned, but I have strength now._

_Because Lenalee have given me strength. I am truly happy._

_Therefore, good bye._

_--Forever love you guys--Allen."_

Her hands had lost strength; tears were flooding down her cheeks.

"You BAKA!" Lenalee started to run, non stop…….non stop……

She thought of when they were house mates. When they were living together. From the beginning when they met…….

_Together………_

_He_ had introduced her to Kanda, to Miranda, to Krory, to Eliade, then Bak, Fou, Rhode, Tyki and Bookman.

_He_ and She had helped Krory and Eliade together, steal Kanda's soba togther, take Lavi to Bookman together, sew Miranda's formal dress together, get Fou and Bak together, saved Tyki and Rhode together, protect the bar together.

_He_ taught her how to dance, _he_ had offered to go out for a walk on his birthday together, and told her the secret of the wishing bell tower……

Ah!...The bell tower! She needed to get there.

_She needed to let god hear her wish._

_She knew that Allen was an angel to her. He blessed her, smiled at her tenderly, gave her confidence and belief._

_She knew that Allen was important to her. More important than just friends._

_She liked Allen._

_Really liked him. So she wished………… he can return. Quickly return._

_She wanted to tell him. ……..tell him that she likes him….._

_…….Since they had made a promise, he should return, right?_

"I don't want your spirit to return, I want to see you flesh and bone. Allen………."

_"Dong……."_

"Please let Allen return quickly."

_"Dong…….Dong………"_

"Please let him return certainly."

_I will be here waiting for him……._

* * *

**Translator's Note**: And one more to go...


	22. Seeking the person at the end

**Disclaimer**: The following story does NOT belong to me! I have only Translated it! anyone who want's the original source (chinese) go to the first chapter and read the disclaimer.  
**Disclaimer's Disclaimer**: D.Gray-Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

**Translator's note: **And now to the end...

**Warning:** AllenXLenalee fic. If you squint you may see LaviXKanda. AU and also little bit of OOCness.

(dedicated to promoting more AllenXLenalee! XD)

* * *

**Part 22: Seeking the person at the end.**

Three years flew by like the blink of an eye, but the person in waiting did not return. The days were hollow without meaning. Every day seemed to be the same…….

Sun rising. Sun setting.

The girl's hair grew long then cut short, then grew long again and cut short again……Her violet eyes were still shining, still with hope.

Her friends had not changed much, still playing, laughing, crying.

Apparently the bell tower will start on its restoration as from tomorrow because it was beginning to get old.

So today was the last day. But…….

_No, it won't happen……._ She shook the thought from her head, and weakly smiled to herself.

_He will never do this to her. He wasn't the one to break a promise….._

She had to believe in him. _Just believe……_

But she had no control over the flow of her tears.

Falling.

Falling to the ground and breaking……..

Just like the last of her hopes.

oOo

Snow fell.

Just like the day he had left. A quiet whiteness…….

"I wonder what would Lenalee be like when she sees me? I hope she doesn't really rush over and give me a punch." Somewhere, a white haired young man smiled to himself gently. His shoulders were already covered with quite an amount of snow making him seem like an angel which had just returned from heaven.

oOo

"Please come back today……" The dark haired girl prayed, her eyes closed, her hands clasped together.

"What if he doesn't return?" A young man smiled slyly. His gaze was soft on her, his heart was aching for her.

"Allen……" She softly spoke his name her voice was quivering.

"Today was the last day……but you came back……"

"Because I wanted to come back and tell you something." Allen chuckled deeply.

"Really?" She lifted her head and gazed at his shock of silver threads, secretly hoping.

"I………."

_"Dong……."_ The bell started to sound again.

The girl made a "Pochi" sound and started to giggle.

"You like me."

"Eh?--I haven't even said it yet--" The young man looked at her in surprise, "Has Lenalee learnt mind reading?"

"Baka." Lenalee sqinted with a big smile, the sparkle in her eyes were as always.

"Because I like you too."

"Oh oh." Alen nodded smiling, "Yep yep. I know. I knew that."

_"Your angel…...has returned, my princess."_

"Baka." Lenalee lifted her head still smiling, "You know what?"

"Many things." Allen smiled lowering his head at the girl he loved.

"For example……Lenalee is still beautiful."

"Al…………" she didn't finish what she wanted to say because her soft lips had been lightly sealed.

A kiss.

Gently…….like the snow melting away.

Words that couldn't be said. They can still be left in the heart, right?

_"I am glad you have returned….."_

_"Okaeri." Welcome home._

_End_

For a person to be able to return, maybe never lost the right to stay…..

Maybe this is what they call a turning point….

A/N

* * *

**Translator's Note**: So this is the end of the story i wanted to share with all the AllenXLenalee fans that i have found. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as i did when i first read this story.

I know, I know, my translations are not perfect and compared to the original one, it could be very far off. But i am happy that i could do it...

Thankyou for everyone who reviewed and left comments, it was my motivation and a thought to the original author too! Thanks guys! Really.

I have another story for translation in mind already. So if you still trust me, Please come and read.

See you with another one next time.


End file.
